Safe And Sound
by DreamerHorse
Summary: Bella is just an avian-human hybrid discovering the world. What happens when the world ends? She has no clue! Set in Eclipse. Maximum Ride x Twilight. Canon Pairings, for both stories.
1. PROLOGUE

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, I don't have internet right now. Just because I'm missing doesn't mean I'm gone.**

* * *

Safe and sound, that's what I was, high in the sky. I looked over at Edward, who was looking at me, smiling. He had no idea what I was, that I was not completely human. It killed me, to see that look of trust, and then to know I might be breaking it when I do tell him.

I could feel my wings, tightly furled against my back. The feel of them reminded me of what I was keeping from him, yet the danger it would put all the Cullens in once they knew. The Erasers existed for a few reasons, and one of them was to keep the world from finding out about the school.

Why?

Because once that happened, the school would be closed down, and the experiments either put down or studied in a zoo.

It was a pitiful balance, knowing I could end all my problems by telling someone, but knowing I would end up studied if I did so. I didn't want to be studied, just free. As free as a mutant birdkid can be, that is.

Yet, I couldn't bring myself to regret having wings or meeting Edward and the Cullens.

Silently, I looked back at the open sky.

Tonight I would fly, for the first time in a long while, and I would enjoy it.

Tonight, I would feel safe and sound.


	2. ONE

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating my stories, but I don't have internet. I'll try and update them at the library though. Oh, and I rewrote this story, so you might want to go through it again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I guess I should start out with who I am. To Edward and the Cullens, I'm Isabella Swan, clumsy human with a strong tendency to attract danger. But to everyone else? I'm Bella Ride, avian-human hybrid and a bit of a freak show. I guess you're wondering where exactly I am in the story. _Easy._

It's been one year since Angel was captured at the young age of seven. One year since, at the young age of thirteen, I took off in tears at the thought of the youngest flock member dead. One year since I stumbled into the small town of Forks, and therefore into Charlie Swan; and one year since he adopted me into his house, taking pity on me after I told him my sob fest of a story. I still don't know if I can trust him.

Does it matter? I have no freaking clue.

It's also been one year since I met and fell in love with Edward freaking Cullen.

And the best part? It's been heaven on _earth_.

We've been through a _lot _since I met him one year ago, including leaving me because he thought that he was a danger to me. As if! I'm part bird though, and I have a sinking feeling that that is going to be coming out soon enough. I've kept it a secret for a year, there is no freaking way I can keep for much longer.

Why? Because he has been asking me to marry him, and frankly, I'm too young for that! You're probably over there wondering, how old are you? Well, for your information, I'm fourteen, and soon enough turning fifteen in who knows how long.

That's right; I don't know when I was born.

Then again, I guess the whole being part bird sums that up pretty nicely. And well, I guess, I'll just never know.

I carefully checked my surroundings, making sure there weren't any vampires around. I've been known to lose track of them every now and then. Slowly, cautiously, I hopped up onto the tree beside my bedroom window and unfurled my wings through the slits in my clothes, watching my surroundings. No vampires yet.

I don't know why I'm keeping what I am away from him, I just know that I am, and that it's a pretty big secret. Us avian-human hybrids and all the other mutants had had the beans spilled long ago. Yet I was still hiding.

Slowly, I dropped off the tree and stroked downwards. Not fast enough; I toed the ground before I was rising over the trees and flying high above them. It felt nice and completely heaven sent to fly. There was nothing quite like it.

My sharp, hawk like eyes scanned the perimeter of the area. I felt like they could pop out at any second, screaming at how they caught me. But they didn't, and the area was clear. Still no vampires in sight.

I limited my flying time to fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes, and I had to be back in the house, playing my charade of 'normal human'.

Flying and swooping around as hard as I could, I tried to wear myself out. This was possible the last time for a while I'd get a chance to fly, and I wasn't going to waste it. At the fifteen minutes mark, I began to head back. I say began, because halfway there, I got caught off.

Edward was running like, oh I don't know, about fifteen in front of me, not counting how far high up I was. I had no clue how I had missed it, no him, in the first place, but he was there. I was so far up that he had no clue I was even there.

I kicked myself, before doing the only thing I could think of. I tried to beat him back to my house.


	3. TWO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I shifted into high speed. Beating my wings as fast and hard as I could, I attempted what so many could not do before. I tried to beat a vampire back to my house. And not just a vampire, but _Edward Cullen, _the fasted vampire I knew_._

As you can see, it was pretty much a doomed mission from the start.

I flapped and hurtled toward my house, yet he stayed ahead of me, the distance between us growing, and the distance from the house lessening. As a last effort, I pointed and dived, stretching my wings out behind me. Bad idea.

That oh so fabulous idea I'd had? It turned out to be a rotten egg. By diving, I managed to put myself in front of him, the price being that he'd seen me. He skidded to a halt, gawping. Oh great.

In case you are wondering, I'm pretty sure the Cullens know about us avian-human birdkids. But I think the reason Edward was gawping was because I was one. I didn't stop though, merely corrected my direction to land in front of him. I had been spotted; the bird was out of the freaking bag. Literally.

It wasn't but a minute till I was close to the ground, and I extended my wings and flapped as a brake. I was running toward him before my feet had even touched the ground.

"Bella? Is that you?" He still hadn't stopped gawping.

I stopped in front of him and stared at him dead in the eye. It was clear that I was in fact his Bella, but different. Enhanced. A mutant bird freak.

"Yea," I answered him, waiting for him to hug me, or kiss me, or just plain do _something!_

He stumbled toward me; pain, confusion, but yet, clarity plain in his golden eyes.

"It's really you, isn't it? But you are one of them, avian-human hybrids. I've heard about them, _Carlisle_ has heard of them. He saw about it on TV. But I never imagined, never thought that you would be one of them." His voice was velvety as always, yet the pain I heard in it was unmasked, he knew what I'd been through.

Edward suddenly collapsed to his knees, dragging me with him.

"I never knew you could be part bird," he muttered. I risked looking up at him, and gasped at the look in his eyes. He was a burning man, suffering through a thousand fires.

"Edward?" I hesitantly raised a hand, before rethinking it and lowering it back to my side, "Listen, I know this has come as a shock to you, but we can make it work. I'm really no different to you than I was before. I just have wings, and air sacs. Oh, I eat a lot more too. Please, please don't be angry at me for lying-"

"_Bella._" I winced as he said my name.

"Yes, Edward?" I waited for the final blow, him ending us because I lied to him. Because I kept from him the very part of me that made me who I was; because really, I wasn't a clumsy human with a tendency for small danger, I was a avian-human hybrid with a tendency to attract deadly dangerous things. And those things didn't include suicidal vampires; those things included the end of the world.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm not angry at you for lying. I can understand why you did it in the first place. I understand that you had a secret to maintain, even if it is already out. I love you and I'm not going to end us just because a secret came between us." He got real quiet after that, thinking who knows what. I couldn't help but stare at him though.

He wasn't going to end us; he wasn't going to break up with me. Sweet relief, I have never known a feeling to be so strong. He didn't hate me either, it was clear. I buried my face in his neck, all the while thinking on how he didn't know my true age. I wasn't eighteen, but fourteen.

"Bella?" I looked up at him. He didn't look like the burning man anymore, more like that had been masked.

"Yea?" My voice came out as a squeak.

"We should be getting back to your house. Tomorrow, you are going to tell my family just what you have been keeping from us. Everything about you. We've been hearing about the experiments, but have hardly any information on them. If you value my sanity, you are going to tell me just what you have been keeping from me. Secrets don't bode well for relationships."

I nodded woodenly, not sure what to say, what to think. How do you tell the one you love that you're not as old as you look?

"And Bella, we will be fine, as fine as we ever were. You're my love, the one that holds my heart. I could never hate or hurt you." And with that he stood up and held out his hand. I took it, knowing I was cementing the decision of telling the Cullens what I am. An Avian American.


	4. THREE

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted lately. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. At All!**

* * *

As soon as we got back to my house, Edward tucked me in like a small child. I was slightly amused that that was exactly what he was doing. And then, he laid down on top up the covers and cradled my head close to his chest. The time ticking till I told the Cullens couldn't go slow enough.

As I laid there on my side, trying to fall asleep, I wondered what the Flock was doing right at this moment. Probably sleeping, but who knew? Maybe they were on the run once again from a crazy insane scientist. I really, truly, had no clue.

Maybe, just maybe, they were looking for me, wondering where in the world I had gone. Angel would probably know. She always knew everything. But still, I was here, and had made my choice. If I could, I'd take Edward with me and fly with them where ever they wanted to go, but I couldn't, so I didn't.

Confusing, I know.

I closed my eyes again, and this time, when I opened them again, it was morning.

Edward's face was right _there_, as always, and he wrinkled his nose, smiling his crooked smile.

"Hello, my love. How are you?" I rolled my eyes, how did he think I was? But then reality hit, and I remembered what had happened last night. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Just peachy," I muttered back, not in the least bit content like he was. Really, I didn't know what to think. Well, first thing is getting my butt up out of bed so I can get ready for the day and tell the Cullens every single detail about me. Not exactly the most appealing idea, but I knew it was for the better good. I owed them that at least.

Edward nudged me, "Bella, what's wrong?"

Opening my eyes, I stared at him and pondered my answer, "Well, it's just that, now I have to tell you guys every single thing about me. And I know you want; no _need_ the answers, but I've just never told anyone _every single detail about me_. Can't I just, like, tell them I'm part bird, explain a few things, and then be done with it?" That was me, avoiding the issue entirely.

But I didn't want to explain every single detail of why I was part bird, all I wanted was for him to accept it.

"I guess, but, you'll have to tell them that. I called them and told them that you are part bird. Carlisle wants answers."

Great, just great. _Carlisle wants answers._ Was he going to experiment on me like a whitecoat would? I shook my head; I couldn't, and shouldn't think like that.

"Okay," I said resigned, there just was no getting around it.

I looked at the clock. 8:00 AM. There was no school today, as it was a Sunday. There would be tomorrow, and I wasn't planning on holding back what I was there. Not after last night. Everyone would just have to suck it up and accept it.

"I'm going to get dressed, so we can get a move on. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting." As Max would say, I was in deep, deep shoes.

"That would be a good idea," Edward grimaced and looked up at my ceiling.

Slipping out of bed, I grabbed an outfit from my closet and dresser drawers, as well as my toiletry, before hurrying off to shower and get ready for the day. No doubt it would be a long one.

I showered, before wrapping myself in my towel and looking at myself in the bathroom mirror. I still hadn't told Edward how old I truly was, but I expected it to come up at the Cullens where I would be spilling the beans. It wasn't exactly the prettiest image there ever was.

Really, I had no clue how I felt on the matter, not at all. If I had to estimate my emotions on the topic, I would say confused, and terrified. Inside, I was scared to pieces that they would tell me to get the hell out of here anyways. Pardon my French.

I finished getting dressed and loped back to my bedroom, where Edward was waiting, sitting on my bed cross-legged.

"Are you ready?" he asked, standing up. He looked better now, I decided, more peaceful. Like he had accepted what I was during the night, and now all that there was left to do was to tell the rest of his family. I remembered that I also had to tell him, them, that Charlie and Renee really weren't my parents.

I nodded my head, "Yea, I'm ready." As ready as I'll ever be.

"Are you going to ride on my back or fly?" he asked, and I was truly happy that he was considering my avian-human hybrid needs.

"Fly. But just because I can fly right now, does not mean that I want to give up riding on your back, okay?"

He finally smiled, something that always brought my mood up.

"Okay."

And with that he walked over to my window and jumped out of it. I was quick to follow, but instead, I climbed on the tree next to my window, jumped down, and unfurled my large fifteen foot wings. I stroked downward quickly, easily rising up over the trees. And then I turned toward Edward and nodded.

"Lead the way."

"Gladly." He grinned and took off like a bullet, with me following behind him.


	5. FOUR

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. I wish I did though.**

* * *

The flight to the Cullens large white mansion was short. I weaved through the trees like I had been doing since I was a little girl, which was saying something. Edward kept pace with me, he was always _right there_, within my line of sight.

When the white mansion came into view, I slowed down, till I was flying at a running pace. Then I shifted upwards and allowed myself to land, wings splayed outwards. Easy for me; but not so much for someone who hadn't been flying for as long as I have, because really, fourteen years is just so _long._

Edward came to a standstill before me, and took my hand in his, before leading me up the familiar steps, into his house. Memories flashed at me as I looked at the familiar walls. They had seen so much pain, happiness, and tears. The both of us were a small united front against the storm waiting for us. And a storm it was! As soon as we were passed the front door, Alice crashed into me.

"My gosh! Oh, Bella, you have wings! What else are you keeping from me? No wait, tell everyone in the living room. Telling just me can wait." And with that she dragged me into the living room, with Edward being pulled along by my hand still in his grasp.

Alice sat both Edward and I on the loveseat, nodded, and then skipped to sit in Jasper's lap; he was sitting in a nice leather chair.

All of the Cullens were in the living room; Carlisle and Esme were seated on one end of the couch, with Emmett and Rosalie on the other end. Jasper, and now Alice, was on the only available chair in the room.

The loveseat faced the large couch, with the chair beside, facing the couch as well.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his side. I gladly leaned on him, seeking the support. His arms were comforting and familiar, and I nearly sighed at how blissful they felt around me. Nearly.

Then, Edward nodded at Carlisle, and suddenly he was speaking.

"Bella, I realize you might be confused on what we want to know. What we do know is that you are a science experiment, an avian-human hybrid created to save the planet. There wasn't much useful on the show we found this out from, but I have a feeling part of it might not be correct. Am I right?"

I nodded, sighing," Yea, a lot of it is bogus. I am an avian-human, but in actuality, it isn't me that was created to save the world. Maximum Ride, my flock leader, is in fact that person. We really don't know _much_ on the whole saving the world part just that it's going to happen no matter what we do to stop it.

"Max and the flock _might_ have learned something new by now, but it's iffy. I can't know because I haven't had contact with them for over a year. There are also a few things you guys need to know."

Rosalie sneered; distaste coloring her face, "Like what? The fact that you have been lying to us this entire time? Why should you and your mutant bird freaks be trustable? How about the fact that we can't trust what you are saying. How do we know you are telling the truth?"

I turned a sharp glare on her, "Listen Barbie. You don't know half the things I've been through. Being experimented on by mad insane scientists without any medicine to cover up the pain? Check. Being shoved into a dog-crated smaller than myself? Check. How about being forced to run till my lungs feel like bursting and my legs are burning? Check.

"And how about this? Why don't you actually say nice things, before insulating things like if I'm trustable? Why don't you say something nice, instead of something completely and utterly _vain_?"

Rosalie stared at me, gob smacked. The look suited her.

Alice and Jasper laughed, by the look on Emmett's face he was silently rooting for his wife, and Esme stared at me like she didn't know me. Well, she didn't. Carlisle just, creepily in a way, stared; like he couldn't just _believe_ I'd just done that.

Smiling, I settled back against Edward and turned back towards Carlisle, "I'm done; you can ask me whatever you want now."

I looked at Edward, and found a bunch of conflicting emotions in his eyes. He didn't know the half of what I'd been through, and just that part had seemed to cut through him. What would happen to him if he knew the entirety of what I'd been through?

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Well, I can't say that you didn't have that coming Rosalie. As for the questions, I have a few. How old are you? You've never looked eighteen. How many are in your flock, out of curiosity? And just how close do you think the end of the world is?"

Figures those would be the questions he asks. "Well, I'm actually fifteen; I'm just _really_ tall for my age." Edward tilted his head toward me at that. I knew we would be talking about it later. "And yes, I know you didn't know how young I am. But just because I'm _young_ does not mean I'm mentally young. I've seen _too_ much chaos and pain for that to happen.

"I don't like dishing out the Flock numbers without their permission, but we used to stand at a steady seven. Now? I have no clue who's alive and who's dead. As for the end of the world, I'd say no more than a few months."

"Close to two months? That doesn't sound good," Esme fretted.

Alice looked like her own world was ending, "Now that I look, I can't _See_ any farther than a month, tops. Just darkness; so much darkness... People are screaming, in horror? Oh my gosh, that means no more fashion, no more shopping."

I sighed as Jasper attempted to comfort his wife. Knowledge could be such a burden. Now I understood why Angel had always sounded older than her seven years; because she saw and heard so much more than us. I could only imagine how it was for Alice and Edward.

Emmett decided to add his own two cents, "So you're really fifteen? That's too bad because Eddie here really needs to get his funk on."

Edward gritted his teeth, and Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head. I wondered for a second if she was on my side, but it didn't look it.

I patted his shoulder and rubbed his back, in an attempt to comfort him. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be to learn that the one you love is years younger than you. He would officially be robbing the cradle, so to speak, if he were to continue as my boyfriend, now that he knew.

Of course I knew that Edward would never leave me, one look at his face and I knew that forever was most definitely still possible. And I wanted forever, if I could have it. Who knew, the world would be ending in a month or two, and maybe we could get our forever after that. Maybe, just maybe.

"Is that all for the questions? You'll learn everything about me by just spending time with me, I swear. It's not like we openly try to hide our existence, like you guys do."

Carlisle nodded, "That seems to be it; I'll ask if anything new comes up."

I smiled and bobble head nodded, "I'm just going to go upstairs with Edward now."

Edward suddenly nodded to something Carlisle was telling him, before taking my hand and gently pulling me to his room. He seemed to get a bit impatient though, and suddenly he was pulling me into his arms. Next thing I know, we are in his room on his couch with me on his lap.

We sat like that for a while, the only sound being our breathing, and the comforting feel of his arms around me.

"So, are Charlie and Renee your parents?" He said this so out of the blue, that I startled and I had to fight the impulsive urge to deck someone over the head.

"No," I shook my head, "I don't know who my parents are."

He hugged my tight to his chest, "I'm sorry Bella, I had no clue…"

I waved him off. "It's okay Edward, I've never known who they are and I have a feeling that isn't going to change."

"Do you know where we are going to end up after the world ends?" He looked so much like an innocent seventeen year-old, instead of the century old vampire.

"I don't know Edward, I really don't know."


	6. FIVE

**AN: Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or maximum ride. How many times do I have to say that?  
**

* * *

The week pasted by fairly quickly. Every time something new popped up, Edward would drill me for answers. It was kind of funny; the vampire who knew everything was asking me for knowledge about what I am.

Once, when I accidently cut myself, he'd fretted over me, thinking it was a life threatening injury; only to find the wound heal before his very eyes.

"How come that didn't happen before with the James incident?" He'd questioned me.

I'd shrugged, "The wonders of recombinant DNA. I have a feeling it was because you used regular blood donations. If it was from one of the flock, I would have healed faster. Our red blood cells have nuclei, like birds. "

That was the most I could come up for him.

Other things, like seeing my wings fully extended, I was more than willing to show him. He'd gawped when he'd seen them.

"They look remarkably like a hawks," he'd sighed, gently running his hands over my feathers. Part of me had wondered how he knew that.

"That's because they are," I'd told him, and the look on his face after that was pretty much priceless.

There were tons more incidents of him learning about me, and it thrilled him to no end when he learned something new. His family was much the same. Well, except for Rosalie. Every time they learned something, Alice attempted to have a small party. After the fifth time though, Carlisle and Esme had put their feet down.

"Alice, just because Bella has learned something new, does not mean you have to have a party," he'd told her with a wry smile, like he'd told her this before countless times upon countless times.

She'd sighed, pouted and deflated, but then her eyes had gleamed and she'd smiled, "No, but I can get her a present every time we do learn some new about her."

Carlisle had shook his head, but Esme had just tapped her foot, "Alice, Bella isn't very fond of presents, why don't you just leave it be and agree that it's nice to learn something new about her."

Of course Alice had to agree, she was cornered. That didn't mean blackmail was out of the equation.

Over all? This week was the best week of my life, second only to flying with the Flock. I remembered when we would go flying in a large V, with Max at the center, leading us. It was different now, though. So much more different. How I wished I could go back to the old times with the Flock. I would do anything to get those back.

On another note, today was Saturday. No school.

I sighed as Edward nudged me, rousing me from my thoughts.

"Thinking?" he asked with a gentle smile, and I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. His pressed gentle, loving kisses against my lips, and I had to admit, I would move heaven and earth to keep this as well.

"Yea, just about things, like flying in the sun with the Flock. Soaring, Gliding. Being totally _free_. There's nothing like having the wind in your feathers."

He laughed, "So that's why you are so tan. All the time in the sun has done you good." Edward paused, before he playfully nipped my shoulder with his lips–no teeth, of course–and growled. At. Me. "Your skin is beautiful, Bella. Lovely. Nothing compares to it."

"You got that right," I winked at him and twirled my hair around my index finger, trying to be flirty. He growled again. I loved that sound.

I tilted my face upwards and tried to imagine the sun on my face, except, it didn't work.

One: because I was inside.

Two: because there was no sun for smiles around. Pity.

Three: because I could see it raining outside.

Edward laughed at me and I grabbed the couch pillow and whacked him over the head. He narrowed his eyes at me–good boy–and promptly scooted away from me. Bad move. That pretty much cemented the idea of having a pillow fight with him. He was too prim and proper for his own good.

But I only got about two more whaps over his head before something shifted outside the window on my periphery view, and then three quick raps sounded on the door. This time it was me who narrowed their eyes, and I quickly got up and answered the door. But before I did, I peeped through the peep whole. Nobody said that paranoia wasn't a way of life.

And guess who was standing on the other side of the door? You guessed it, Ari. Back from the dead. And his band of seven Erasers, who strangely looked a lot like him. Edward joined my side, my silent protector.

I stared, shocked and more than a little shaky. How was he even _alive?_ Last time he'd died, it had been from his expiration date. And there is no coming back from _that,_ as far as I know.

"How are you _even alive?_" I questioned him shakily, blinking rapidly in an attempt to check if I was imagining things. I wasn't.

Ari waved a hairy paw, "Don't ask. I'm just a better version of myself."

I tensed. The previous versions of him weren't exactly pleasant, or nice.

"One question, what in the _world_ are you doing on my porch? I come here to get away from Erasers, and jee golly, they come looking for me!"

He smiled a wolfy smile. Creepy.

"Don't look so worried Bells. I didn't come here on this friendly little visit to see you anyway." He looked pointedly at Edward. "Sup, Ed."

"Do I know you?" Edward cocked his head, confused and understandably wary. "Bella, who is this?"

This weird man-wolf-child? I really, _really_ didn't know how to answer that. Ari had died more than two times and still come back from the dead. I still don't see it. He had the mentality of a seven year old, yet he was in the body of an adult.

"Yea, Ari. Tell us something. Who are you this time? Good? Evil? Still deciding? Well fess up."

"Relax Bells. We're buds. My third coming is in peace. Actually, I already did Max's flock a favor." His wolfy grin sent even more adrenaline hurtling through me.

A favor? Really? Ari's idea of a favor wasn't exactly pleasant either. In fact it bordered on insane.

Ari nodded like he'd done the world a favor and proudly crossed his arms. "I killed Max's clone."

Edward's eyes practically screamed confusion now.

"You did what!" I snarled, fisting my hands, but I knew he wouldn't lie about this kind of thing.

"Fraid so, "he said, smirking. "A scratch, a smash, wham, bam, Max II is dead."

I swallowed, okay, not so good. I hadn't wanted Max II to be dead, not really. Sure, she was annoying, but just because someone is annoying doesn't mean they have to die.

"Anyway, back on track," Ari said lightly before I could respond. He looked again at Edward, who, taking a cue from me, had taken a hostile stance. I smiled proudly.

Or maybe not so much of me, "Jeb wanted to let you know that we know of you vampires. "

"Jeb?" Edward asked, confused. He didn't know who Jeb was, obviously.

"Jeb!" I exclaimed, my voice rising. "What does Jeb have to do with anything-"

"Just wanted to let you know, _blood_suckers." Ari's smile was playful, but in his eyes there was a definite threat.

"What does he mean Edward?" I pushed, this was serious. The Erasers knew about vampires, how much _worse_ could this get?

Edward shook his head, but he adjusted his stance to a crouch almost imperceptibly. He seemed to be deciding whether or not to spring and attack.

"Somebody tell me what's going on _right_ now," I snarled, crossing my arms.

"I'm also going to be defanging Max's buddy Fang." Ari looked at me, smiling cheerfully. My blood ran cold.

Now, don't get me wrong, Fang left the flock, but that doesn't make me love him as a brother any less. He's _my_ brother, and Ari isn't touching a hair on his head.

"_What?_" I exclaimed, furious.

"And I just stopped by just to make sure that I wouldn't have to add any of you to the list. But it seems I won't have to, immortality already exists." Ari continued calmly. "Bellsy here can tell ya I'm a bit hard to keep down." He flashed a conspiratorial grin. "So cease and desist, bud. Cease and desist."

We all regarded one another suspiciously, and I tensed with growing fury and confusion. Ari wanted to kill Fang? And how did he find out about vampires? Jeb was somehow involved too.

"Who's Fang, and what do you mean by defanging him?" Edward asked, calmly.

"I mean, like I'm going to rip his heart out of his chest." He said cheerfully.

"That's it," I snapped, but as I lunged forward, Ari and his posse unfurled their wings, as if choreographed, and kicked off from the ground, hard.

I began to unfurl my own wings, ready to go after them, but Edward put his hand on his shoulder, "It's not worth it, love."

"Yes it is." I muttered, glaring at the Erasers. I'd pummel whoever brought Ari back into the ground and make them wish they _were_ dead.

"Nice chatting with you guys," Ari said, "Cease and desist, Edward, cease and desist."

I grinded my teeth loudly, aggravated beyond all means. And with that, he rose into the cloudy sky and flew off with his pack of Erasers.

I sighed and stomped back into the house, slamming the door behind me.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?" Edward asked as I headed upstairs and began rooting through my closet.

I turned toward him, sighed, before going back to what I was doing.

"I'm going back to the Flock, Edward. They might know something, I mean; Ari won't be killing Fang without a reason. Oh and Fang used to be a member of the Flock, but he took off and created his own gang."

I sighed and put some clothes in my bad, a hairbrush, and my mp3 player. I also packed a large water bottle, and some shampoo and bath soap. I was going to be roughing it for the next day, and I didn't even know where I was supposed to be going.

_ Newton, Oregon._

I snorted. _Thanks, Voice. Nice seeing you on the rare occasion you show up._

The voice hardly visited me, mostly it was with Max.

"Are you," Edward swallowed, "Leaving me?"

I shook my head, "No silly, you and your family can come along. But I'm flying there, maybe right under the plane."

"Okay," he sighed, and ran his hand through his air, "Where is it you are going? Do you even know?"

I nodded, "Yea, Newton, Oregon. And before you ask how I know, a little voice in my head told me."

"Well, I better call the airport and get some tickets for Oregon." Edward muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I patted his shoulder as I passed him, feeling sympathetic for my poor vampire. "Meet me at the school in Newton tomorrow at 3 PM. I have a feeling if they've settled down there they are going to be attempting to play normal. Not that they would be doing much on the lines of normal." I muttered the last part under my breath, thinking of them flashing their wings.

Edward nodded and I sighed. "I'm going now." I informed him, leaning forward to kiss him.

His lips felt heavenly against mine, and I sighed. Then I was crawling out the bedroom window out into the tree beside the house, and launching myself out into the night air.


	7. SIX

**AN: Next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

* * *

The flight to Oregon was pretty short. It made me wonder why they wanted to fly down, instead of running, but I figured it was just easier for them. But on my way down? I got to see mountain-licous Oregon for myself.

I sighed as the wind brushed my feathers, and started looking for the plane. It should have caught up by now. Maybe it had gotten ahead of me? Probably. Of course, me being me, I tried to find it. Though it was probably me, but luck seemed to be with me today. Just up ahead, the large silver plane was flying. _Maybe it isn't Edward's though_, I told myself. That would be me, looking for Edward in the wrong plane.

Flying faster, I forced myself to speed up to the plane, hoping that it was the right one. Maybe it would be, maybe it wouldn't be.

As I slowly nearly the plane – these things were fast – I began to make out heads by the windows. A girl turned to look out her window and got an eyeful of me instead, all five foot and four inches, as well as a fifteen foot wingspan. The girl started, gawping at me. I waved smart-alecky back.

The girl turned to her companion, intending to point me out, but I was already gone, searching for my intended targets.

No head of bronze hair, no familiar mop of blonde, no spiky black hair. Maybe they weren't on this plane after all. It would make sense after all. Or maybe they just got middle seats. I did know they would be in first class, so I stuck to that part of the plane.

Circling, I flew to the other side of the plane…

And I spotted them.

Edward turned his head–he must have heard me coming–before smiling widely at me. I knew the plane ride would be short; it could land at any minute or hour now, so I was watching for the airport. But for now I flew alongside the plane, smiling back at him.

"I love you." He mouthed, crooked grin in place. I nodded and mouthed it back.

About an hour later the plane was nearing its destination. I pressed the tips of my fingers to my lips, before pressing them to the window. He did the same, a silent goodbye, before I surged away from the tilting plane, preparing for landing. I pointed and dived, preparing to do some landing of my own.

Fifteen minutes later and I was sitting on the top of the airport, waiting for them. A smirk made its way across my face as the Cullen family stepped off the plane, looking around for my hiding place. They knew I was close; they'd be stupid if they thought I wasn't.

I splayed my wings out behind me, a subtle move, but enough for the perceptive vampires to notice it. Alice waved at me excitedly. And me being me, I laughed.

Edward's eyes gleamed at my laugh, and I smiled wistfully before standing up and taking off into the sky. I'd meet them at the school later, but first I was going to find Max and the Flock.

I also knew I needed to sleep, but that could come later, much later.

Circling the small town of Newton, I searched for any sign of Birdkids.

Nothing.

I had figured that by know, if I hadn't found anything, I was going to have to ask around. The public eye would have more information than just flying around. And I was right.

On my way to looking for a public place, I passed a Casey Gas Station. I smiled at it and remembered Jeb going to these for gas for the car.

I wandered up to the local library and asked if they knew a Max Ride. And guess what? They did. It's funny how things work. I guess it really was a small world.

"Could you tell me where to find her and the Flock?" I asked the librarian.

The librarian narrowed her eyes at me, "Is there any specific reason why I should tell you their address?"

I laughed, and rolled my eyes, before I nodded my head. This librarian sure was stuck up. Maybe she had a stick up her butt?

"Yea, I have these." I flashed my wings, bringing them to wrap around me. The librarian gawped. I guess that was enough of a reason, as the librarian nodded. I furled my wings back up against my spine, waiting.

"Okay, they live here." She wrote the address down, and handed me the paper. "It's right past the Casey Gas station. You can't miss it."

"Okay. Got it." I smiled at the librarian, thankful for her help, and skipped out the door. As soon as I was outside, I got a running start and then jumped into the air, unfurling my wings. The locals stared at me.

I laughed at their faces and headed off toward where I had seen the Casey Gas Station on my way to the library. I couldn't believe I had been so close and clueless.

Landing, I began walking toward the address on the paper. Up ahead, a house. It was a light blue, and _big_. Perfect for a bunch of birdkids, who had wings and _loved_ to get in trouble.

I remembered at the last second that I was supposed to meet the Cullens at the school. I could either continue on to the front door, and get back with the Flock; or I could turn right around and get with the Cullens, and tell them that I found Max's house.

But I knew that it was already too late. They more than likely had already seen me. So I continued on up my path up to the Flock's door.

Knocking once, twice, I waited for them to open the door. I almost expected a bomb to go off. But I knew they would never do that to me.

The door opened, and Max's face peeked around it. Her dark brown eyes widened, and then she grinned. "Bells! What are you doing around here? Last time you were around was because Angel-"she broke off, obviously not wanting to continue that thought.

I nodded slowly and scuffed my foot against the ground. "I just missed you guys, and then Ari suddenly came back from the dead, don't ask me how, and went on about how he was going to kill Fang. So I came back."

Max narrowed her eyes, "So Ari came back from wherever, and told you he was going to kill Fang, and you decided to come back? Let me ask you one thing though, _why_ is he going to kill Fang?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. He said something about immortality?"

Max just shook her head, "Come on in then. We need more information."

I walked into the Flock's house, and smiled to myself. It was totally their style. My mouth watered when I saw Iggy at the stove, I wondered what he was cooking.

"Hungry?" Max asked with a smirk, she knew how I was with food.

I only nodded. "Yea, food would be good right about now."

In other words, I was starving. I had started the trip full of energy, but now that I was here, I was exhausted and practically salivating at the thought of a fresh hot meal. Iggy's cooking was always the best, despite the fact that he was blind.

In no time at all, a plate with fried chicken was in front of me. Yum! And you know the best part? It was heaping with it. I dug in with vigor. We birdkids had always had large appetites. Flying did take a lot of energy after all.

"So tell me." Max suddenly asked, and I turned toward her. "How did Ari come up on your doorstep?"

"Well, Ed-"I cut myself off, remembering that they didn't know about the Cullens, before deciding to just tell them. Keeping secrets from them would only make them wary and distrustful.

"Well," I began again, "Edward, my boyfriend I got from in Forks, I'll tell you more about him later, were sitting on the couch, when all of a sudden I saw something out of the corner of my eyes, and then there was three sharp raps on the door. When I opened it, there was Ari, or at the very least, a clone. He went on to say that he was a better version of himself and that his third coming was in peace."

Max raised her eyebrows, she knew just as well as I did that something was coming up in the story.

I took in a deep breath, and then rambled out, "And then he said he killed your clone!"

She grinded her teeth at that, obviously mad at Ari, and then sighed, "Continue."

"He then went on to say he knows what Edward is, as Edward isn't exactly human. Again, I'll tell you later. Anyways, he said that and then he said he was going to defang Fang. By the time I had lunged at him, they were making their retreat and Edward told that they weren't worth it. Although I think that they were."

I had shortened the story a bit, not wanting to go into some details, but I had gotten out what they wanted to hear.

The rest of the Flock had joined us by then, even Total was here, and Nudge leaned forward. "I think they are worth it too. What I'd do to punch Ari for saying that he was going to kill Fang." She drifted off.

I nodded in agreement, "I pretty much felt the same. I just wanted to punch him so badly."

Gazzy laughed, and Iggy smiled, looking straight at me. It was sometimes creepy how Iggy could do that, seeing as he was blind.

Total just snorted. "Don't we all want to punch them?" Dramatics. That was Total's thing.

Dylan stood at Max's shoulder, a silent protector. I smiled thinking of Edward; he was my own protector and lover.

I looked at the clock on the wall, remembering that I had to meet up with the Cullens. "Oh, look at the time fly." I exclaimed, noticing it was two. "I really need to meet up with Edward and his family; I brought them along seeing as they didn't want to be left behind."

Max's face hardened, and I hastened to explain. "No worries, they are more than likely to stay in a hotel. Oh, I bet you are wondering how he is different."

"Yea, you kinda left me hanging, Bells." Max quipped good naturedly, her face having softened again, and I laughed.

"Sorry, it happens sometimes." I grinned, and then continued on. "Okay, don't take this as a shock, but Edward and his family are vampires." I put the truth out there, no beating around the bush.

Gazzy suddenly grinned widely. "Vampires! Can I meet them?"

Iggy only shook his head. "Only you Bells."

Dylan snorted and then laughed. "Vampires."

Total just howled with laughter. "I can't believe it. Only you would find something like Vampires. I knew something smelled off about you." His canine senses must have been tingling.

Nudge was a whole different story. "Can I meet them? And the one who captured your heart? Pretty please." She pouted and gave me the puppy dog expression, you know, the one that Nudge has to get just _right_.

"Oh great." Max groaned. She then looked at me straight in the eye. "I can tell that that isn't all. Spit it out Bells, I know you are hiding something else."

The Flock leaned forward, eager for more information.

I sighed, and shook my head. "You won't believe it." I said, pretending to be sad, "But these vampires drink animal blood."

The Flock, realizing that they had fallen for it yet once again, laughed and Max just rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless." She sighed, snorting out a laugh. "But we love ya for it."

"Thank you very much!" I cheered, before noting the time again. "I really have to go for now. I told them I'd meet them at the school at three. I have no clue what I'm going to do."

Nudge found her chance to coerce me into her evil clutches. "Bells, why don't ya just tell them to get a house, so you can move in with us, and we can all go to school together? Oh my god, that's the best idea I've ever had!" She started screaming and jumping up and down. I half expected her to turn into Alice.

Max banged her head against the table. "My life is officially over. Nudge has taken over all things girly. Let's just hope that she doesn't reign in being a tom-boy too. Will these Cullens help things or will they make it worse?" She hadn't lifted her head as she spoke, and I just shook my head mock solemnly.

"Worse." I whimpered. Heaven help us. Once Nudge met Alice, I was certain a bomb would go off. Probably from Gazzy, though that's just wishful thinking.

The Flock dispersed then and I left. I was cutting the time short anyways, they were sure to be wondering where I was. I was running late, but it was just so easy to lose myself in everything Flock related.

I easily found the High School, planted firmly in the middle of the town. I did slow circling arcs, slowly descending. It wasn't long before I spotted them, parked in front of the school and obviously wondering where in the world I had been. Maybe Alice had told them. Maybe I didn't want to know.

I shifted upwards; I was running before my feet had even hit the ground. Folding my wings behind me so that they lay flat against the back of my purple windbreaker, I turned so that I was running toward them.

Edward was the first out of the car. He quickly looked around before running toward me at vampire speed.

"I missed you so much." I whispered into his chest when he had reached me, and folded his arms around me. He was the reason I kept plowing through a world I didn't belong in. Literally.

"I missed you more." He sighed into my hair. I wrapped my own arms around him, and nearly sighed back when his ice cold hands grazed my wings. "Aren't you worried about somebody seeing them?" Edward asked, running his hands over the dark brown feathers on my wings

"No." I responded back. "I'm pretty sure the flock has done enough of that." And it was true. They would have exposed themselves, just to get a little bit of acceptance back.

Somebody coughing broke the fragile bubble we'd netted around ourselves, and the both of us turned to see Emmett with a grin.

"Sorry love-birds, but time's a tickin'. And I want some answers." I had forgotten that the Cullens were with us.

I just smiled, typical Emmett.


	8. SEVEN

**AN: I'd just like to remind you guys that I only update when I go to my Dad's. That's every couple of weeks, like 2 or 3.**

**Also, I know it's not very good, but the writing skill improves with the chapters. Stick with me and you won't regret it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

* * *

"So, what's going to happen? Did you find them?" Esme asked.

I nodded and proceeded to blurt out all I had done today; from going to the library to finding the Flock's house. I left out the part in which I told the Flock that the Cullens were vampires. I just could not believe they were here, with me, and about to meet the Flock I had grown up around.

"So you want us to find a house?" Alice asked and I nodded. "Hmm, well." She closed her eyes for a moment, searching the future, before opening them again.

"There's a house near theirs. It's large and has six bedrooms. It's been for sale for so long because it's so big. I _see_ us moving into it. Oh my gosh, is that your friend? I _so_ want to meet her." Her eyes were big, excited.

_Heaven help us all_, I thought, thinking on how I would need to hide for the rest of my life.

"Is that it Alice?" Carlisle turned to her. I saw Rosalie grit her teeth. She must not be happy about moving again. Jasper grinned at his wife, and Esme beamed. Emmett whooped, Rosalie was the only one not happy about moving.

"Yea, but what's this about the 99% plan? I see another avian-human hybrid arriving to warn us, very soon. His name is… Fang? Is that right?"

Whoa, Fang coming back? This was major news. I wasn't sure how Max would react to it though. She was supposedly with Dylan now.

"It's something about the world ending. I don't know much about it other than that. I don't watch the news often. And the only other birdkid we know is Fang." I told her.

"So what are we going to do now? I mean, we are here. How soon can you get the house Alice?" Jasper asked, and I wondered the answer to that question too.

"If we go now, we can get it easily, as long as we can provide the money. It's for sale."

"That sounds like a good idea Alice. Come on everyone, back into the car." Carlisle said, and everyone that had gotten out filtered back in. They had rented a minivan, which seemed fitting, as there was a whole bunch of them.

I crammed myself into the back with Edward and Alice. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the middle seats, and Carlisle was driving with Esme in shotgun. Of course, while I was in the back, I was in the middle. I didn't even get a window seat! Oh well, I can't complain getting to sit by Edward and Alice. I sort of felt like I was in a sardine can; a very _feathery_ sardine can, with vampires on the side.

"Why couldn't you guys have gotten a van?" I complained. My wings felt like they were pinned against my back. I mean, _hello_, tight spaces and I have lots of issues with each other. We birdkids just weren't made for sitting still.

"Because there wasn't one?" Alice helpfully suggested. _Yea right, no van my feathery butt._

Honestly, I just had a feeling that they didn't want to drive a van. It probably wasn't fast enough for them. And maybe, just maybe, it was a little bit too bulky. I still remember Max complaining about that one van we borrowed, and ended up crashing.

"Okay, fine, but I literally have no wing room! I have a space issues, you know, anything smaller than a room is claustrophobic for me." I yowled as Emmett purposely began lowering his seat back in my space.

"Sorry, love. Emmett stop it." Edward apologized, before snapping at Emmett. He then leaned toward me and kissed my forehead, before skimming his nose down the left side of my face, and gently exhaling. I couldn't help but to inhale it. Woozy with his scent, I sighed.

"It's not your fault. It's the blockhead who suggested it in the first place." I breathed.

"Hey!" Carlisle complained well naturedly.

I laughed, "Sorry, but it's true."

They both shook their heads. Like father, like son.

The entire car erupted in laughter not long after that.

Of course, after a torture induced car ride, we arrived at the house. It was huge, and about a block from the Flock's house. I really couldn't wait till they got settled in and registered for school. That would be so awesome.

Carlisle called the housing agent, and upon offering a large sum of money, the agent agreed to drive over and allow him to sign the papers. Everyone pretty much spilled out of the car after that.

I stretched my wings gratefully. I would never again take space for granted. Edward grinned his crooked smile at me and I laughed cheerfully, before pulling my wings back in. Of course, I was sure everyone in town knew about the famous birdkids, but I didn't want to freak the agent out any more than necessary.

By about five, the papers were signed and the Cullens were settling into the empty house.

"I should be going to the Flock's house. You all know by now that they want me to live with them." I paused, considering what else to say, before plowing on. "Edward and Alice, you guys can come visit them with me if you want to."

They nodded, and Esme smiled warmly at me. "Go ahead dear; go be with your Flock."

And with that I walked the door with Edward and Alice, before unfurling my wings in the evening air.

MAXIMUM RIDE x TWILIGHT

I reached the Flock's house in a matter of minutes. Alice and Edward had to walk for appearances sake. I landed in the middle of the Flocks front yard and waited for them to arrive. Once they did, I knocked on the front door.

This time it was Nudge who opened the door.

"Hi Bells. How are ya doing? Who are you with? Are they one of the Cullens? Are you Alice? I'm Nudge. I love shopping. Do you love shopping? Did you know I'm African? I have black hair. You have black hair too. I _love _food. Do you love food? I love school. School's my favorite thing in the world. Did you know that everyone calls me a motor mouth? I can just talk and talk and talk and talk and talk and talk-"

_Yea, a motor mouth. I bet they've never heard of _that_._

Thankfully, at that point in time Max decided that enough was enough. Cause I was pretty sure that Nudge would have continued just to see if they would crack from shock. A quick glance over at them confirmed that they looked shell-shocked.

Max slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth and sent her a sharp glance, which pretty much meant _'_Shut up_ you blockhead, you're overwhelming them. Get your butt back inside and _be quiet _for once.'_

"Sorry about that, Nudge has a sorta problem when it comes to talking. It's like the brakes in her head go plop and she _just can't_ stop talking."

Nudge stared at me as if to stay, _stop her_, but paybacks a bitch.

"It's alright." Edward waved off her apology. Max never apologies so I was pretty much shocked. Maybe she just didn't want them offended at Nudge. It would make sense after all. "We have one of our own." He nodded at Alice.

Alice's eyes glazed over and she squealed. "Oh, we are going to be the best of friends! Come on, I _so_ have to see your clothes." She pushed past Max and dragged Nudge along with her.

I sulked. I thought she was _my_ best friend?

"I take that back." Max gritted her teeth.

Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with us. Obvious everything; why else would we willingly put Nudge and Alice together?

"Come on in, obviously if Bells trusts you, then you're okay. But if you even pull anything you will wish you're dead by the time I'm done with you."

Edward nodded solemnly, and I dragged him into the house. It was the same as the last time I had been in it, and I looked around, absorbing it in. It had white walls, large living room, spacious kitchen, and the hall that most likely led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. I felt like I could stretch my wings and not feel cramped. The house had been built with birdkids in mind.

He seemed to be doing the same. Edward's golden eyes glittered as he took in where I would be living in for who knew how long.

Max sighed, "Well, Bells, would you like to see your bedroom? We, kind of, had one made for you. We didn't know if you would be back, but the thought was nice at the time."

"Sure."

Max nodded, and then turned and began heading down the hall. I followed, with Edward on my heels. I felt his hand grasp mine, and I squeezed, enjoying the small comfort it brought me.

She stopped at a bedroom door, and opened the door. "This is it." She whispered, as if she couldn't believe one of her long lost flock members had come back.

The room was, well, _nice_. It had a lone full size bed in the middle of the room, with a dresser to the side. A desk sat on the other side of the room, by a door which I could only assume was a closet. The whole theme of the room was brown, and it suited me in its simplicity.

Of course, the room was spacious, and the window by the dresser wasn't blocked. This I expected, because Max was nothing if not paranoid. I was sure she had escape routes memorized, because when something will go wrong, it _wil_l go wrong. It's pretty much guaranteed.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Have fun." Max said and narrowed her eyes at us, as if to say: _'Don't try anything. Don't you even think it. First time you do and your head will be on a platter, made especially for you.'_ Then she was gone.

"Well." Edward said, as if he couldn't figure out what to make of Max.

I shrugged. "Max is just unpredictable. Talk nice and she just might end up kicking you in the head."

His eyes widened comically. I laughed at him and smiled.

He lightened up after that, and nodded, as if confirming something to himself.

"That makes sense, in an odd sort of way."

"Then congratulations, you just figured out the mystery that is Max. Seriously though, I wouldn't tick off Max if I were you. It's better to stay on her good side." I crossed the room and snuggled into his chest. His arms came to wrap around me, and I sighed happily.

Edward's arms swooped under me, and suddenly he was carrying me across the room. I yelped, and he chuckled at me. He sat down on the bed, and smiled. I tapped his nose, curious.

"What is on your mind, Mr. Cullen?"

He snorted and looked at me, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing much, I'm just wondering if Max will kick me out when you go to bed."

I shifted on his lap, bringing my hand to his cheek.

"I don't think she will." I said lightly. "Max is the kinda person to let that sort of thing go. If I was younger, she might have pitched a fit, though." I winked at him.

His lips twitched at the corners, the beginning of a crooked smile forming.

We spent the rest of our time like that, and at about 8:30 PM, Edward shooed me away so I could get ready for bed. I did, and I went to tell Max about him spending the night. It was always like this back at Forks, and I desperately hoped that Max wouldn't mind. But, of course she didn't. Max was Max, and seeing as I could fend for myself, and how Edward hadn't tried anything in the amount of time I'd been with him, she'd agreed that it was okay for him to rest beside me.

Of course, I told Max that Edward had been raised in the early nineteen-hundreds, and that he was gentleman at heart, so I had a feeling that helped.

As I passed Nudge's room, I found that she was fast asleep, so that meant that Alice was back at the new house for the Cullens. Which was good, because I had a feeling that they were stocking up on furniture and other needed things.

As I headed toward my bed, I found Edward lying down on top of the covers, humming to himself. His eyes were closed, and he just looked so peaceful. For a moment, I didn't dare disturb him. Then I padded up to the bed. Of course he knew I was there, but he didn't move, didn't stop humming.

I pulled the covers back, crawling under them to lie on my stomach. We birdkids weren't back sleeps, but I guess that was obvious, because of the large wings on our backs.

It was only after I'd snuggled up to him that he opened his eyes and laid his arm on top of the covers over me.

"Hello, love." He greeted me, placing a kiss on the corner of my lips.

"Hiya." I responded back, turning my head to right so his were on mine. We kissed passionately for a few minutes, and the feeling of his cold lips on mine was heavenly.

I suddenly gasped as his hand brushed the side of my right wing. Edward pulled back sharply, not expecting the sudden rush of my scent in his face.

"Dammit Bella, you're going to be the death of me someday." He muttered, pulling me close. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"I know." I snickered into his neck, loving the effect I had on him. He just huffed, perturbed.

Personally, I didn't have any plans on death any time soon. Now that life was getting good and not filled with horrid experiments by mad-crazy insane scientists, I was actually starting to _enjoy_ it. And, perversely, I was kinda curious to see how the world would end. Yea, I know, _crazy_.

It was quiet for a moment, and then I heard Edward start to hum my lullaby. I actually felt it too, considering my face was pressed against his throat; and you know what? The little vibrations were actually kinda soothing. I fell asleep feeling happier than I have in a long time. Because you know what? I had my flock nearby; I was with the one I loved with all my birdie heart; and the Cullens were nearby as well.

The only downer was that Angel was not with us, and I didn't know if she would ever be again. I was positive that if she were here, she and Edward would have been great friends. After all, they _are_ both mind-readers.

_Oh, Ang, please come home safe and sound._


	9. EIGHT

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I just want to say that I have almost the entire story written. I've been thinking about stopping when Renesmee is born, and focusing on other stories. There will be a sequel one day, but I have no clue what it would be about.**

**Some bad news and some good news: Bad news, my Betta has fin rot. Good news, it's in a very early stage. Just keep him in your prayers.**

**Oh, and I've been thinking about updating at the Library. If I get a tablet for my birthday in May, I'll be able to update more frequently. I have high hopes for my stories. Stories like I Survive, The Wolf's Howl and Twilight's Illusion will be picked back up. Just keep your heads up, we're almost there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up bright and early, ready to get my butt doing whatever needed to be done.

Edward's arm was around me, and I sighed as I nestled further into him for a moment, enjoying the closeness. And then it was over, because I had to get dressed.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, sighing. I landed a swift but gentle kiss to his lips, before rolling out of bed and heading to my new closet. I could have sworn I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye, so I turned, and found Edward gone. Shaking my head, I sighed. He had more than likely left to get dressed into fresh clothes.

Picking out an outfit from the clothes the Flock had accumulated for me was fairly easy. I'd picked out a deep purple windbreaker, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a nice pair of socks that were lavender colored.

Breakfast was hearty, Iggy was manning the stove and it seemed that every time a waffle was done cooking, it ended up flying in Iggy's or Total's mouth. Which was unnerving, to say the least. When one was thrown at Nudge and she pitched a fit, was when Max drew the line.

"Stop throwing waffles! Use forks, use knives! I know you all have it in you to be more civilized than this, so act it!"

Ouch, Max was mad.

Iggy stopped throwing waffles and started piled the food up high. Eggs, bacon, toast, you name it, the only thing I could guarantee after all this was that it would be gone, and not a scrap would be left.

It was an unspoken agreement that when the Cullens came around, we all acted like they _weren't_ vampires. I mean, I had just told their secret; and didn't want to be in the middle of the cross-fire that would happen when it became known. Yea, I know. _Coward._

Edward came back around after the food was as good as gone. I was pretty sure though that he just didn't want to smell the stench that I was sure all vampires smelled when they were around human food, due to the fact that it smelled bad to them. Of course, I was right at the door when it rang, and I hugged him before quickly pulling him inside.

For a moment Edward stopped dead beside me when he caught sight of Total laughing and talking with Iggy. I don't know which part of Total caught him off guard; the talking, or the wings, but he was shell-shocked nonetheless.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

Edward shook his head, brushing off my question. "He can talk?"

I snorted at him, as if to say _'what-did-you-expect?'_

"Yea, Total can talk. And fly. Don't hold your hopes for anything normal happening inside this house, because it isn't gonna happen." I warned him, watching as Total kicked up his flair for dramatics again.

"Okay." Edward muttered, still with a shocked look on his face. Then his face cleared, and it was obvious that he'd put it into the back of his mind to be processed later.

"Oh hi!" Nudge excitedly greeted our guest.

"Hi." Edward smiled politely at Nudge, albeit warily.

The entire Flock looked up at Nudge's exclamation.

"Oh, hey Edward. Don't mind Total, he's a bit of an eyesore to an outsider's eyes," Max said with a wary look in her eyes. I was sure she was remembering the whole Sam fiasco, where she dated him and he ended up being an Eraser.

"Hey, that's offensive!" Total complained, scratching his ear with his back paw.

"Really? I mean, I know you are a dog and all, but scratching your ear?" Iggy teased him. Total just shook his head.

The tension broken, the eight of us laughed. It wasn't the same without… well without _her_, but we were coping.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I sighed.

"Everyone who hasn't officially met him, this is Edward, and the black sprite you saw disappearing with Nudge is Alice. The rest of his family is over at their new house, setting it up," I told the group at large.

Max nodded her dark eyes serious. "Be nice to them, but keep your eyes and ears alert." She turned to Edward. "I know I'm being rude, not that I care, but we've met people just as nice as you lot who turned out to be the complete opposite. They've lied, and betrayed, and deceived us. Paranoia is our way of life."

In other words Jeb and Dr. M, who we still didn't know if she was taken or went along willingly. But mostly Jeb, and of course, a large amount of other people, like Anne, who decided we worth playing with. They all betrayed us, deceived us, by getting close to us and then ripping the blindfolds from our eyes.

"That means no bombing their house Iggy and Gazzy, you know what I mean." Max continued a hard expression on her face. I had a feeling, a niche, that she was steeling herself against what she had silently agreed with. The art of getting to know the Cullens and to attempt to trust them; even as she ran the risk of them betraying us and selling us out.

The duo groaned, disappointed, but rules were rules. I had a feeling they would break them anyways, just to attempt and get around Max. Not to mention they were obsessed with explosives.

"Everyone got it?" Max asked firmly, glaring at Iggy and Gazzy as slow mischievous smiles adorned their faces.

"Yes, Max." all of us, but Edward, Gazzy and Iggy chorused. Edward, well, because he wasn't part of the Flock, so obvious the words weren't directed toward him. Gazzy and Iggy, because well, call it or hunch or just _really_ strong instincts, were probably planning to go do something stupid and explosive the moment she left the room. It didn't matter if she left the house, they'd still do it anyways, and then bolt for the hills. They never learn.

"Everyone _got it_? Because I'm not repeating myself, and anyone who doesn't _get it_ will get their butt kicked." Max said angrily, looking sharply at Gazzy and Iggy.

"Yes, Max," they said in unison, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alrighty then, everyone get their asses moving; school starts in half an hour and we're walking." Everyone but Nudge groaned. No, Nudge just looked like the sunshine fairy had blessed her.

Ten minutes later and all of us, including the Cullen siblings, were walking to school.

"I just love going to school." Nudge gushed.

"Don't we know it?" Max muttered. "She's said the exact same thing every single day we've gone to school."

Nudge just grinned and proceeded to talk in hyper speed to Alice. Their whole conversation in general just made my head hurt. I only caught the words clothes, fashion, and that apparently black is the new black (what the hell?).

The entirety of us walked to school, despite bird half of us not wanting to walk but _fly_. I'd talked with Edward, and chatted with Max, and rolled my eyes when Gazzy just _had_ to let one rip. Personally, I just think he was showing off his talent to fart on will to the vampires. Safe to say, everyone scattered.

Fifteen minutes later and we were at school. It was a mix between an elementary school, but with junior high and high school added along to it. Unusual, but that was Newton in a nutshell; emphasis on the _nut_. Of course, Edward was pretending to be 16–it's amazing how he can pretend to be so young—and I was fifteen.

I sighed as the bell rang, signaling everyone to start heading toward first period. I had English first, and thanks to a little razzle-dazzle on the Cullens' part, Edward was in all of my classes. It was nice to know that my vampire boyfriend would be in all of my classes, and I headed toward first period with a smile on my face and my hand in Edward's.

The day passed by slowly. The class I had before lunch was Biology, and I couldn't stop staring at the teacher. I think Edward was worried about me. It's just, something was way off and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what. The expression on the teacher's face, it just screamed whitecoat. But yet, nothing happened. Maybe I was just paranoid? I didn't know, and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

Lunch came, and I got in line for food with Edward. Max was in front of me, heaping food onto her tray. I followed suit, because, you know, us birdkids have _huge_ appetites. After we had gotten our food, Nudge dragged Max to the–what I can only assume–popular table. And gosh, was there a bunch of girly girls. Of course, Alice began to follow them.

I was about to head over to the misfit section, because I fit in there better than the popular table, but a small cold hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up. It was Alice.

"Please come sit with us at the popular, Bella? Pretty please?" She jutted out her lower lip for effect.

Edward chuckled from beside me, and I rolled my eyes. I saw Gazzy head to the nine year old table and snorted. The little guy had it lucky.

"Oh, shut it." I told my vampire boyfriend, before nodding to Alice. "Fine, but don't make me regret it." I said lightly.

She squealed, before dragging Edward and I to two empty chairs beside Max.

"You guys got dragged in too?" she asked lightly, and I laughed.

"Pretty much." I told her, shrugging my shoulders.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Understatement of the year." He muttered as he sat next to me. He lowered his voice and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Alice and Nudge are screaming in their heads. I am surprised that nobody has burst a mental eardrum."

I just raised an eyebrow, that wasn't new. Nudge was a motor mouth at heart, and because Alice was naturally hyper, they went together like nothing you would ever believe. Not to mention they both loved shopping. And did I mention clothes? Sheesh.

I leaned into him. "That's nothing new."

The food was good, but it could never compare to the Cullens' cooking. But, it was better than dumpster diving, so it was okay. I stole a cupcake from Edward's tray and slowly bit into the chocolate goodness.

"So, she was like, orange is the new black. But nothing is the new black, you know? Black is the new black." Nudge rambled, catching her breath before starting in again.

I almost choked on the roll I had bitten into as I had automatically tuned into the conversation. Part of me wished I hadn't, I mean, I wasn't obsessed with fashion, and therefore I could've cared less. But then Iggy joined in, and I couldn't help but snort.

"Did you guys know that blind is the new black? Everyone has it." Iggy said lightly, and I wondered if he knew what he was dealing with.

"I'm not blind," a black haired girl—I think her name was Madison—said confused. Nudge silently stewed.

"Everyone has it. Better to face it than deny it," He told her; like he was offering help instead of insulating that she was blind.

"But I'm not blind." She said, even more confused than before.

Sometimes it was just _so_ much fun making the dumber ones feel even dumber. This Madison girl looked like she needed a wakeup call, seriously.

This time it was Edward who snorted, and I looked over at him to see his lips pressed firmly together, like he was trying _not_ to laugh.

"Keep trying," I murmured to him sarcastically, before turning to the rest of the Flock.

Nudge was staring intently at Max, as if to say "_stop him."_ Max looked like she was going to do anything but that, and Iggy had a mischievous smile on his face. Dylan laughed beside Max, and it took a lot to remember he was only two years old. It was a stark contrast to the sixteen year old he looked like. And then there was Alice, who looked for the entire world like a cat that had just eaten the canary. I could almost imagine feather's sticking out of her mouth.

Alice winked at me and nodded toward Nudge, and I cringed into my seat, wondering what horrors they had waiting for me. Clothes and I just never got along.

"Hey, I know!" Max suddenly exclaimed, and everyone turned to look at her. "Who wants to play a game? Whoever can take flying leaps off a cliff and not scream like a banshee wins." Blank un-comprehending stares met Max's words.

"But Max, there aren't any cliffs in the immediate area." Iggy stated. He may be blind, but he wasn't stupid.

"That's the point, caption obvious." Max stated bluntly.

"But-"Nudge started up.

"We can either play nice, or not. Which do you choose?" Max said deadly calm. Everyone shut up then and listened to her. "Nice to know everyone agrees," Max muttered a smug smile on her face. She was the leader all, what Max says goes.

The rest of school was pretty much uneventful. After Max had asserted herself at the table, everyone played nice and didn't try to get on each other's nerves. It was a heck of a lot better than something like a food fight happening. Gazzy would have gone for one of those in a heartbeat. Of course, anytime Gazzy does get a crazy idea in his head, Max has to put him in his place. But who doesn't get crazy ideas?

By the time school was over, we were walking back home and chatting. Well, Nudge was, the rest of us were just listening to her.

"And did you hear? Katy Perry has a new CD coming out. I can't wait! Do you guys like school? I _love_ school! Where do you guys live? I want to visit!" Nudge went off for like the millionth time. Max slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth, but a second later removed it, glaring at Nudge.

I saw Edward and the rest of the Cullens wince, and realized what had just happened. Like all good part humans, Nudge had bit Max. Nudge smiled serenely back at Max, and I bit my lip, wondering what Max would do.

But Max just crossed her arms, and continued on like nothing had happened. Emmett laughed a full out belly laugh at Max, he must have liked the expression on her face.

Max turned her glare on to him. "Watch it, buddy. Or else I _will_ sic Gazzy and Iggy on your family's new house." That shut him up.

Before I knew it, we were arriving at the crossroad to our houses. Edward kissed my forehead before speaking.

"I'm going home, love. Some boxes with my stuff have arrived and I want to set up our room at the house." He told me, and I stared into his topaz eyes before realizing something.

"Our room?" I questioned, and I blinked my eyes in a show of confusion.

"Yes Bella. What's mine is yours, it always will be." That wasn't a shocker, he always said that. I sighed, and rolled my eyes, before deciding that it wasn't a battle that I could win.

"Okay." I said simply, and he brushed his lips chastely over mine before continuing down the road that led to his house.

Turning, I began heading down to the Flocks house, which was now my house as well. I almost didn't believe it. But I did.

As I passed into the doorway of the house, I immediately noticed something was up. Maybe it was the expressions on the Flock's faces, or maybe it was the way some of them were tense, or the fact that Max was _not_ in the room, but I _knew_ something was wrong.

"Fang's here." Total informed me as he trotted into the room. "And Max is pissed."

"Okay." I told him just as I heard something crash.

"Let me guess, they're fighting? Right?" I asked the entirety of the room in general.

Iggy winced. "Yup, and it doesn't sound pretty."

Sometimes it was just so easy to forget that Iggy was blind. But in cases like this, it was clear that he _was_ blind, and would always be blind. There was just no changing something as permanent as that, as life altering. Not that we'd need to. Iggy was, to be frank, used to it, even if he missed sight; though that was more to the fact that he used to be able to see, than to the fact that he was blind.

"It sure doesn't." I agreed with him, listening as the fighting continued.

"Max sure does know how to kick butt, doesn't she?" Nudge whispered, and I turned to her. That wasn't much coming from Nudge, considering she never stopped talking, all day long.

"Yup." And it was true. Max was one hell of a fighter.

The fighting in the other room suddenly stopped, and I heard them talking. Max was asking him why he'd come, and Fang was telling her that Maya was dead, even though Max already knew. That only seemed to piss Max off more, as I heard a slap. Ouch, that must have hurt. Then they came back out into the living room, and I saw a red handprint on Fang's olive toned cheek. I couldn't help it, I snorted.

Max really knew how to leave an impression, literally.


	10. NINE

**AN: Next chapter people. I won't be able to update for a while, so be patient. I'm not sure what story to focus on when I'm done with this one, just state in your review which. No worries, it's a long ways off. This story will have about 30 or 40 chapters; I'm right now working on 23.**

**That's pretty much it. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

* * *

"Well," I began. "That's just _lovely_. Note the sarcasm."

It was about an hour after Fang had arrived, and he had proceeded to tell us everything about the 99% Plan. Apparently it wasn't as harmless as we all thought. Supposedly, the 99% percent plan was to get rid of all human beings on the planet, except for the genetically enhanced ones; or in layman terms, _us_.

I still was stumped over it. We didn't know _how_ they would do it, just that they _would_. That was the scary part. Knowing we were created to survive, but knowing that everyone else was destined to die. The Cullens were everyone else; they weren't included in this insane plan to end the world.

It made me wonder if Edward would survive whatever they wanted to dish out to the world. Were vampires strong enough to survive it? Surely if we could survive it, they could too.

I _didn't_ know, we all _didn't_ know.

I looked up as someone knocking sounds throughout the room. Max gets up to get up, and once the door is open, Edward walks in. I hop up from my spot on the couch and pull him over to sit beside me.

'We've been talking about the 99% Plan." I informed him. "Supposedly it is supposed to kill all non-enhanced people. Do you remember the Doomsday Group?" Edward nodded, and I plowed on. "Well, as Fang has mentioned, the 99% Plan is a lot worse. They plan to wipe almost the entire human race off the earth except for us mutants. We're not sure how yet, though."

Fang continued where I left off. "They already have people everywhere; in offices, the works. I've been keeping an eye on it. Following it. And let me tell you, these people make the Doomsday Groupers look like Sesame Street."

Edward inhaled sharply, more than likely reading Fang's mind.

I felt like I was walking on pins and needles, knowing that the Flock knew the Cullen's secret, but the Cullens themselves didn't know that. Max must have been thinking along the same lines, as she shook her head at me. I hadn't told them that the Cullens had abilities, so it came as no shock to me when Edward's head whirled in my direction. I winced, this wouldn't be pretty.

"You told _them_?" he hissed. I knew the hiss wasn't directed at me, more at the fact that I'd told them, but I still tensed.

"Yea, I've told them. The reason you're hissing at me is the very reason I didn't tell _you_." My voice was firm; I wouldn't be taking any of his complaints.

Max stepped in. "She didn't tell us much, so stop getting your fangs in a twist."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Edward leaned away from me. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Apology accepted, but don't get in my face like that again. I don't like it." I combed my hands through his hair.

"Back to the point of the conversation." Max said loudly, and everyone turned back to her. "It doesn't look like we can stop the 99% Plan without more information. We don't have any clue whatsoever what their base is, and even then, how would we knock them out? What is their big plan for killing off humanity as it is? I think the best we can do is sit tight and wait for more information. Jumping in headfirst without a plan or two is stupid and pointless. Agreed?" Max set out her hand for our signature hand stack.

"Aye." Total agreed, stacking his paw.

"Totally." I smiled, and Total laughed.

"Bombs away!" Gazzy and Iggy exclaimed, slamming their hands over mine.

"As long as I get to kick some butts and scream like a banshee, I'm game." Nudge put her hand over Gazzy's.

"I follow Max." Dylan said. I felt like snorting. The guy was only two years old for heaven's sake! He had no clue what he was getting himself into.

"Let's kick some butts." Fang stated quietly.

Edward hesitated for a few second, before smiling to himself. "I agree, this is something we need to get rid of, but we do need more information before we can act." He put his hand over Dylan's.

"Okay," Max smiled. "Glad to know everyone agrees. Fang, get more information on the 99% Plan, pronto. We're going to need as much info as possible. Got it?"

Fang nodded.

Max turned to Nudge. "Nudge, I want you to work with Fang and hack into their website. See what you can find out, any info might be important."

Nudge nodded eagerly, she loved using her mutations.

And just like that, the little meeting was over. Max hadn't asked the rest of us to do things, because there wasn't much to do. Which was a relief out of all things, I got to have more Edward time.

It seemed like so much later, but in reality it was a half an hour later, when Fang and Nudge reemerged with some new information.

"It seems that it's a virus. I'll check back later. Need to do more research." His tone was gruff, and I realized that he probably hadn't found the nicest of things. Why would he?

Of course, while Fang was away researching, the rest of us were brainstorming over what little he'd given us. I mean, give us a break, a virus wasn't exactly good news.

"What could a virus have anything to do with this?" Iggy asked, and I found myself wishing I knew.

"I don't a clue. Maybe the school has something to do with it?" Dylan wondered,

"No, the school would never do something of that magnitude. Yes, they were cruel and coldhearted, but they never wanted to end the world. Other people have, though." Max replied to his ponderings.

A sudden though came to me, and I chewed over its plausibility. "Maybe they created us to be immune?"

Gazzy shrugged. "Possible."

Max just shook her head. "Let's just wait for Fang and Nudge to come back with more information; this isn't doing us much good."

We all nodded; what Max said, went. She was the leader after all.

I huffed out a sigh as Edward's arm snaked around me. He chuckled into my hair, and I smiled slightly.

The sudden urge to take off the ground and fly overwhelmed me. I knew I had been doing a lot of flying lately, but it seemed the bird part of me was feeling neglected.

I noticed the rest of the flock disperse for now, and Edward turned me to face him.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, and I should of known he would notice the feelings welling up in me.

"I want to fly." I told him, and I saw his expression fall, he couldn't join me in the sky. It hit me just then that Edward would never be able to fly with me, he wasn't part bird, he was a vampire. He'd never be able to experience the earthshattering feeling of being thousands of feet in the air, soaring, gliding, diving. He'd never be able to experience the feeling of your stomach dropping as you prepared for landing.

"Okay." He told me, and he let me go. He knew I'd come back, that's the only reason he let me go in the first place. "Come back soon." He whispered, smiling his crooked grin, and I smiled back.

"You can come watch, if you want." I allowed, and in a flash he was up on his feet and by my side. The Flock looked up, startled, before going back to what they were doing. We were always on guard, and Edward would have to learn to move slower around them.

The two of us headed outside, and Edward moved to climb in the overreaching branches of an evergreen. I nodded as he settled into the tree, before running ten feet toward the tree and jumping into the air. A running start was always best. Edward's eyes watched my back intently, and I unfurled my wings quickly, stroking down hard.

He gasped at the sight of them, like always, and I grinned as the thrill caught up with me. This is what I was happy doing all day long, if only.

Edward reached his hand out to touch them, and I flew closer, allowing his fingertips and palm to brush against the soft feathers. He caught a stray feather that had come loose before it could flutter to the ground, and held it up to his face, inhaling deeply. His golden eyes darkened slightly as he inhaled my scent, but he had firm control over his bloodlust.

I watched as he gently tucked the feather in the pocket of his hoodie, he would be keeping it. Edward glanced at my face briefly, before leaning forward to brush his lips against mine. He grasped my sides to still me, I can't hover.

"I love you." He murmured, and I exhaled into his lips.

"I love you too."

His eyelashes brushed my cheek as he leaned down to kiss my neck. I felt the soft velvet of his lips glide over my skin, and I sighed blissfully. A few moments later, he pulled back, triumphant. I glanced at his face, slightly confused, before deciding I'd find out later why he looked like that.

Edward's eyes widened momentarily, before he grasped me more firmly, suddenly jumping to the ground. I looked at him in shock, but stopped when I heard the constant whirling of helicopter blades. I'd know that sound anywhere. The flock suddenly spilled out of the house, their eyes darting around wildly. They'd heard it too. And then just seconds later the Cullens were there. Alice must have had a vision.

The helicopter hovered before landing. Jeb Batchelder stepped out, with Erasers spilling out after him. More helicopters hovering in the sky, and Erasers jumped out, they were everywhere.

I briefly turned to glance at Edward, he was shell-shocked. Not only were Erasers extremely well-muscled, they were tall and intimidating, and usually wore black suits. In a nutshell, for someone who hadn't seen them before, they were scary. By the look on his face, he was also feeling threatened.

"Max." Jeb held his hands out in a show of peace, if only.

"Jeb." She stated coldly.

Quickly, before the Erasers could crowd us completely, I made my way back to the Flock. Edward followed me, his hand gripping mine tightly. I could only imagine how he felt. And then there was the stench.

For us, the Erasers stunk like no tomorrow. But for Edward who had a more advanced sense of smell than me, it must have been horrible.

"Maximum, we come in peace." Jeb assured her. But Max scoffed, she didn't believe him. None of us did.

The Cullens surrounded us, flanking us protectively. But we didn't need protected.

"As if Jeb! Bullshit! Every time we come face to face it comes to bloodshed. You and your stupid Erasers, now tell my why you're here!" Max shouted angrily. She balled her fists and glared the death stare that would practically make you keel over.

Ari spoke up, his teeth glinting in the fading sun. He grinned wickedly.

"Maxi, we're here for Fang. Don't you see? He has to die. Fang holds the key to immortality."

Max gritted her teeth. "No, I don't see. Please explain to me why Fang has to die, because that isn't a plausible reason, you blockheads."

I didn't see it either, the Cullens and the rest of vampire kind also held the key to immortality.

"Max." Jeb spoke slowly, like he was talking to a toddler. "Fang can't be kept be kept alive. He must die. Scientists from all over will want him, people already do. And once they find him, they'll exploit it, making everyone else immortal as well. The natural balance will never be able to recover. No one should live forever."

He should hear himself talking and realize who is standing in front of him. See how long they've lived. How long they've been walking among us.

"But there are other forms of immortality, Jeb." Max spoke up harshly, glancing at the Cullens.

"Oh, well yes. Vampires. They have to die as well." Jeb smiled serenely, like this made perfect sense with him and everyone else.

It didn't.

"Oh like hell like you will!" Max snarled, "Just you try and get them my feathery butt, Jeb. Remember when you said that you were the only person that I could trust? Well _check out._ There's a reason standing right in front of me of why. You're the one person on the planet who I _can't_ trust." She snapped out her wings, breathing heavily.

"Hang over Fang or you all die." Ari growled. "I know we used to be all cheery and all, but this is one thing that can't be let go. Immortality can't be allowed to exist."

"No way." Nudge butted in. "You'll have to get through all of us to get to Fang."

Ari smiled darkly. "Okay then, it was nice knowing ya."

I tensed, waiting for Ari to send off the signal, like he usually did. But what happened next shocked all of us, except the Cullens.


	11. TEN

**AN: Heres the next chapter people. Please review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyers and James Patterson do.**

* * *

Jeb raised his hand and gave the signal for the Erasers to attack, that lying, betraying son of a… well you get the idea.

Immediately the Erasers charged forward, and I felt adrenaline boiling through my veins. I looked up into their eyes and saw bloodlust, and not the kind that the Cullens sported. No, this bloodlust was the need to kill, to fight, and to make sure we were nothing but a bloody mess.

I charged towards the closest Eraser, despite Edward's attempts to protect me. Landing a swift roundhouse kick on the Eraser's chest, I shot my hands forward and clapped the Eraser over its ears. It screamed, and I moved toward the next one, kicking, punching, whaling, and chopping my way through them. It seemed to never end, they were everywhere, and some were trying to get in the house.

I managed to separate myself from Edward, and suddenly clawed hands grasped my wrist.

"Prepare to die, birdie." The Eraser said gruffly.

I smirked. "Prepare to die, wolfy." I mocked, before yanking my wrist out of the Erasers grasp and punching it in the face.

The Eraser winced, and I took the moment to clap it over the ears like I'd done to the other one. But not before the Eraser punched me in the nose. Blood gushed down, and I had no doubt that it was broken. Any minute now and Edward would be making his way toward me. He knew the scent of my blood like no other. But surely he must have expected it, I mean; this was a battle ground, for heaven's sakes!

I took the moment to scan my surroundings. Max was talking to Jeb, before suddenly kicking him in the chest. I heard the sickening crack as she managed to break some bones. Nudge was screaming like a banshee, whopping random Erasers over the head and punching them in the face. Gazzy was letting rip his talents for mimicking voices and farting on will, making the Erasers around him confused and disgusted, if the looks on their faces was anything to go by. Iggy was at his back, and together the two of them unleashed a bunch of bombs. Fang was fighting up in the sky against Ari, and it oddly reminded me of a hawk against a wolf. Dylan was fighting against Erasers too, despite him being a couple years old he could pack a hell of punch.

I turned my attention to the Cullens, and saw Alice predicting their moves before knocking them out cold. That was nice, if it didn't mean they'd wake back up and join back in the fight. Jasper was making them feel scared, as they were screaming and running in the opposite direction. I never knew he could be so intimidating.

Rolling my eyes, I turned my head to see what the other five Cullens were doing and came face to face with the Eraser that had punched me.

"Miss me, birdie."

"Nope." I spat, kneeing him where the sun didn't shine. He went down screaming, _again._

"Nice to know you can't handle pain." I muttered at the Eraser, before swinging my fist out at an Eraser that was coming way to close to me for my liking. My fist connected with its jaw, and I heard a crack as I broke its jaw, and I'm pretty sure something snapped in my hand. The Eraser's hands collided with my sides, and I gasped, winded.

I stepped back, if you can't fight, it's best to get the hell out of there. But the Eraser wasn't going to give up, he surged forward and I kneed him, before coming to a realization. Edward hadn't come. Was he okay?

Quickly scanning the battle ground, I found the familiar mop of bronze hair. He was being surrounded by more than ten Erasers. Well, damn.

I quickly moved forward, noticing Max do the same. Laughing to myself, I smiled. It was nice to know that she cared for him. I slammed my hands over an Erasers ears for what seemed like the hundredth time, before punching it in the back of its neck and kicking its legs. One of the other Erasers started reaching toward me with its clawed hand, and I twisted the hand out of angle.

I felt a familiar ice cold hand grasp my wrist, and I looked up at Edward as he pulled me behind him.

Snorting, I rolled my eyes. "That's not helping." I told him.

I watched at Max punching multiple Erasers, and I set back to work. Punching, kicking, kneeing, slapping, you name it, I was doing it.

It felt like forever, but then it stopped. Shocked, I looked up, feeling Edward do the same, only to see Ari falling from the sky. Fang followed at a more leisurely pace. It clicked then.

"You just can't kill people like you used to." I heard Fang say as he landed. He grinned, shaking out his wings, and a few black feathers fell down.

I turned toward Edward and just shook my head. He moved to stand beside me. In a way I guess I had expected Fang to kill Ari. It just made so much sense. Suddenly I realized that all the other Erasers had stopped fighting, and it took me a second to realize that they had collapsed.

"Killing Ari killed them." Edward told me. I smiled, for what I wasn't sure.

"Report!" Max called out.

"I'm okay!" I responded. "Broken nose, I think hand, bruised sides." Edward stiffened beside me, before pulling me in his arms and checking me over. I let him, if nothing for peace of mind.

"Never feeling better!" Iggy yelled back.

"I think my tail's broken, _again_." Total grumbled, turning to look behind him.

"Bloody, but doing pretty good." Nudge grinned.

"I'm good, got some scratches." Fang reported.

"Can I bomb them Max? By the way, I'm okay." Gazzy asked a mulish look on his face.

"No Gazzy." Max rebutted him.

"Game over." Dylan said dramatically. He was lying out on the porch. I rolled my eyes. What did he expect, a peaceful game of chess?

"Get up Dylan, we all know you're fine." Max told him softly. "I know you feel like hell, but Dylan? We've been through hell our entire lives."

Dylan groaned but got up. I smiled as Max worked her usual charm, checking the Flock, kicking us into a standing position, and making sure we were well enough to keep on fighting. Max wouldn't be Max if she didn't have that capacity.

Carlisle came over to tend to my wounds. The rest of the Flock wouldn't let him get close enough for him to examine them. You see, I was the only one who trusted him. He almost seemed to be grumbling as he worked, probably irate at the Flock for not letting him check them over. I say almost because Carlisle had perfect beside manners.

He finished wrapping me up, he put my hand in a splint because I healed so fast. The wonders of recombinant DNA; it was amazing how fast I healed, but that was normal, for me at least.

Edward dragged me into my bedroom, despite my protests. I was fine; I had been through a lot worse. Of course, I had just spent the entirety of the sunset in fatal combat, part of me felt beaten. A shower would have been heaven right now.

"Do you need anything?" Edward asked, and I tilted my head at him.

"A shower." I sighed, before straightening up.

He nodded, smoothing his hands over my hair that was matted with blood.

"Alright then, love." He sighed, brushing his lips against mine for a moment before gently pushing me away. "Go take your shower."

I nodded, grabbing my toiletry, before heading off to the bathroom. The house had a couple of bathrooms, four to be exact. I headed to the one closest to me, set my bag on the toilet, and had my shower. After I was clean, I headed back to my room.

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked, and I nodded.

"Yup, right as rain." I sat down on my bed, running my hairbrush through my hair.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hand out for the hairbrush. I nodded, he might as well.

I handed over the hairbrush and leaned back into him as Edward ran the brush through my hair. It had managed to get longer, and I had been keeping it in a braid to keep it from getting in the way. The feeling of him running the brush through my hair was heavenly. He was so gentle and loving, stopping every so often to drop little kisses along the side of my face or neck.

"I love you." I told him, twisting in his arms to kiss his cheek. Edward turned his head so his lips landed on mine. I felt the hairbrush slide against my leg as he dropped it and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He echoed, smiling his crooked smile. You know, the one that makes his left cheek look uplifted.

I pulled away first, the Flock was waiting.

"Come on, they're probably wondering what's taking so long." I sighed, tilting my head toward him.

Edward nodded. "You're right. Let's go." I took his hand and headed back outside. Other members of the Flock had showered, we can deal with being dirty, but it's nice to get it all off and be clean.

"Where did all the Eraser bodies go?" I wondered, looking out at the cleared lawn.

"I don't know." Nudge rambled, her brown eyes wide. "We all went inside, and next thing we know, poof! No Erasers." She waved her hands around to empathize her point. Nudge's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Where's Dylan?"

"I don't know." Max said. She then narrowed her eyes. "Last I remember is I was telling him to get up off his butt. I didn't figure he'd run off."

"He ran off." Alice confirmed. Everyone turned to her. I was ashamed to admit it, but I'd forgotten that they were in the room in the first place. So it was shocking to hear her talk out of nowhere. They really look like they don't fit in.

"Well heck." Max muttered, shaking her head. She then straightened up and stared at the Cullens as a whole. "We're kinda going to be keeping a sharp eye for him. He's only two years old—in actual years—and there's no telling what he might get up to. So it'd be nice if you guys did too."

"Certainly." Carlisle agreed. "That sounds like the best available plan, Max."

"Glad to know you agree, Doc. Otherwise we would have had to kick your butts." There was silence. None of them had been expecting that.

"Really?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Gosh, fraid so. We've been doing it our entire lives. I'd like to get something out in the open before you guys duck and hide though." Max stared pointedly at the Cullens.

"Go on." Carlisle urged, and Esme smiled warmly at us.

Max sat down though, before continuing on. "We all know you guys are vampires."

The Cullens were silent. I knew they'd been expecting this, but I guess they had though they wouldn't have to fess up so soon.

"Vampires!" Gazzy exploded. "Do you guys grow fangs and sleep in coffins?"

At this, they all laughed. There was nothing like a nine year olds sense of humor and entertainment. The rest of the Flock sat down, and I perched myself on the edge of couch. Like always, Edward followed. He was never far behind me. I could appreciate that.

"Well no. We are vampires though." Carlisle confirmed nodding and Max smiled.

"Okay. I'm glad you told the truth, Doc. Because Bells here is the one that spilled the beans. And I don't know what would have happened if you had lied in front of our faces. _We don't take well to people who lie._" Max said, shoving me in the line of fire. I really didn't think they'd take to well to my excuse.

_'Oh well, I told my flock that you're vampires, because they would have pointed fingers at me if I didn't.'_

I remembered Anne, and the big fat lie that she had made in wanting to adopt us. It was all a ruse though; a white lie made to have us play into their hands. In fact, to tell the truth, Anne was the head of the school. Why would she want to adopt us?

Carlisle sighed raggedly as he looked at me, and I bit my tongue to keep from shouting out, 'It's not my fault!'

"Well, I guess the most we can do is stay away from the Volturi's radar for now. As long as Aro doesn't touch any of us, we're safe." Carlisle said, and I sighed.

The Flock looked at each other, before turning back to the Cullens.

"Who are the Volturi and Aro?" Fang asked, one of his black eyebrows raised.

Esme answered. "The Volturi are the leaders of vampire kind. Aro leads them. We're concerned because the biggest rule out of them all is to keep the secret. Anyone who breaks it is sentenced to death." Esme winced, no doubt imagining the horror.

"That's horrible!" Nudge stated. And I swore that that was the shortest sentence she had ever uttered.

Carlisle nodded. "It is, but you must understand that it's been like this for hundreds of years. They don't show mercy often." He shuddered, most likely remembering his time there. I had no doubt that it hadn't been pretty.

"Is that all we can do? Just hide? I'm pretty sure we can kick their butts." Iggy said staring directing at Carlisle, but Jasper was the one that answered him. He swiveled his head to stare in Jaspers direction.

"No, you see. The Volturi are ruthless, they'd kill you on sight if they knew your intentions." Jasper's tone was solemn, but also harsh.

"Oh." Was all Iggy said.

The Cullens departed from the house shortly after, as it was getting late and we all needed to go to bed.

I wondered on the day's events as I lay beside Edward, close to sleep but not yet truly there. I remembered Ari's wicked smile, the look of honesty on Jeb's face. Was Jeb telling the truth? Did Fang's DNA truly hold the key to immortality? I heard Edward sigh and I turned my face towards his.

His eyes were open, the golden depths staring intensely into my own. I felt the whisper of his breath as he exhaled against my lips. Edward leaned forward kissing me. It was then that I knew. Jeb was telling the truth. Fang's DNA held the key to immortality.

But then, so did Edward's.


	12. ELEVEN

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It's a little late, and I'm sorry, but things just got in the way. But I am starting a new story called Adventure of a Lifetime, and it's a Maximum Ride and Twilight crossover. Yes I know another one. But it's basically Nevermore set in Forks, instead of Newton, Oregon. I hope you guys enjoy. The story will start taking an original turn after the first few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyers and James Patterson do.**

* * *

The week passed by fairly uneventful. School came and went, and we had a rocking good time. There was nothing like flying through the treetops, weaving and twisting through the trunks and branches of the trees. Sometimes I couldn't believe it; Edward was here and by my side and he hadn't rejected me. After the fight with the Erasers, everything seemed to be easier. I was still waiting for the other shoe to drop; everything was so wonderful that there had to be a downside.

And there was. It came, and it was so unexpected that it took all of us for a loop.

I was sitting in the spacious living room the Flock had. Though it was spacious, it was not luxurious. The TV they had was run down and occasionally lost signal. The couch was okay, but it was nothing like the couch in the house in Forks, where the Cullens used to live. But hey, I wasn't one to complain. I've had worse, and this was a blessing in comparison.

I watched Iggy cook for a minute or two, before turning to the TV. Flicking through the channels, I waited for something good to pop up. Nothing good popped up.

"Ugh!" I complained, ready to throw to remote at the TV, before calmly placing it a ways away from me. We only had one TV and remote.

"You know we can always buy you guys better stuff don't you love?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

I gasped. "Gah! Don't _do_ that!" The Cullen's ability to pop up out of nowhere was enough to send a poor birdkid into a panic attack, wondering whether to fight or flight.

Edward winced, apologetic. "Sorry. But you do know we can get you guys a flat screen, and maybe even an Xbox?"

I turned toward him, frowning. "Ask Max, I'm not the leader around here."

Deciding that this tactic wasn't working, Edward kissed me.

"Ah! My eyes!" Iggy exclaimed, dropping the pan he was using to cook. What? Oh right, white walls. Darn it. The whole house had white walls so Iggy could see.

I snickered, pulling away from Edward to smile widely at Iggy, but Edward pulled be back to him.

"You know, I was kissing you." He said in his velvet voice.

"Oh yes you were, kind sir. Why don't you drag me to my room so you can finish what you started?" I said sweetly, playing along with Edward's game. Iggy made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, obviously jumping to conclusions. I knew though that Edward wouldn't be crossing any boundaries today, he never did. Every time I started crossing them, he pulled away. Well that, and the fact that I was a little on the young side.

Edward playfully tossed me over his shoulder, and I grinned back at Iggy as we headed out of the room.

"Save some food for me!" I called out at Iggy as we left the room, and his pale blue eyes landed on me.

"Sure. Whatever." Geez, I had no clue someone could get grumpy so fast.

Edward laid me on my bed, and I peered up at him curiously. He sat on the bed beside me and I sat up to wrap my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against mine, before he pulled away laughing. I glared at him half-heartedly.

"Bella, Iggy thinks we are going on to second base." He told me honestly. I snorted, really?

"Well, I'll straighten him out later; now kiss me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, before I have to drag your sorry butt over the edge of one of these mountains around here." I playfully threatened him, and Edward pressed his lips against mine.

"Yes, love. I am your willing slave." Edward sarcastically told me. I freed one of my hands to lightly smack his arm for the comment, but he just smirked against my lips.

Fifteen minutes later and the two of us walked out of the room after an intense make out session.

"Well, where were you two? We've been having a party here and you guys were missing." Nudge complained, as Edward and I rejoined the Flock.

"Kissing." I said lightly.

"Oh my god, I so did not need to know that!" Nudge shrieked.

"If you get any louder I swear the long dead Erasers will come alive again just to party." Max snarked at Nudge, before smiling at me.

Just then Fang ran into the room with his laptop. I raised my eyebrows at him as he shoved the laptop in Max's lap.

"I think we have a lead on Angel. This guy commented on my blog, look for yourself." He rushed out, that was the most Fang had ever said on something.

"Hmm" Max hummed as she looked at the comment on the blog. "It says, and I quote, _'Hey, Fang right? My dad works at a lab in northern California. I think I know where you can get Angel back. He's talked about a blonde haired white winged experiment; if you guys hurry you might make it in time. They plan on blowing this place up.' _" She said lightly, before tacking on, "Well, that's just nice." Max gave the laptop back to Fang.

"Ya think?" Total grumbled.

"Do you guys think it's worth it?" Dylan asked, and Max glared at him.

"Of course it's worth it; everyone's butts need to be in the air in five minutes. Edward, you and your family of vamps can come; your noses and strength might be useful. Just bring your minivan, so all of you can fit in; us birdkids will scope out from above. Now go get ready!" Max ushered us all off.

I ran to my room, grapping my backpack and dumping out all of my school stuff. Quickly, I stuffed an extra outfit in, and my mp3 player, because us birdkids needed something to do high up in the sky. I hurriedly ran back outside and was up in the sky in four minutes flat. People would probably wonder how I got ready so fast, but being part bird, you had to be ready at a whim. You never know when an Eraser might charge you or something. After all, if something can go wrong, it _will_ go wrong.

The Cullens were already waiting in their minivan down below, and I took a moment to smile and wave. Edward waved back, it appeared despite everything, he was _always_ on my side.

"Let's go." Max ordered, and the eight of us flew through the air, and into the unknown.

"Well?" I asked lightly, peering down into the large crack. It was like a massive fissure had split the earth, there was no way the stupid minivan would be able to get around it.

"There is no way they'll be able to get around it, I mean look at it! It appears to go on for miles and miles!" Nudge rambled, looking down too.

We had landed a couple of minutes ago at the first sigh of a complication. The Cullens had yet to catch up with us. So far none of us was positive that the Cullens could drive around it. Of course, for us the only way around it was up and over, but for the Cullens, not so much. Darn it.

"I've got an idea." Total offered up.

"What?" Max asked, nonplussed.

"What if you guys flew it over? Then they could continue on their merry way." He said cheerily.

Max rolled her eyes. "Yea, that's a great idea, if we don't end up dropping the minivan in the massive crack."

Fang, Gazzy and Iggy snickered, before falling over laughing. Max gave them her _if looks could kill they'd be ten feet over_ death stare.

"Shut up you sexist pigs, get your minds out of the gutter and help, for birdkids sake!"

The three straightened out—thankfully—and began plotting on what we could do.

"How about four on top, and three on bottom?" Iggy suggested, and Fang snorted.

"Ugh! You guys are hopeless! How about this, we girls take a breather, and you three haul it over. That way there is no sexist pig anything!" Max exclaimed, and I could tell she was about to punch them.

Thankfully, the minivan rolled to a stop before us.

Edward rolled his window down. "Problem?" he chuckled.

I nodded, "Big, big problem."

"Crack." Iggy snickered.

This time Max did go for him, and she punched him in the face a few times, before deciding enough was enough. She regained equilibrium and shook her head a couple of times.

Iggy rubbed his jaw; we all knew Max had a wicked left hook.

"Are you guys done fighting?" Carlisle asked lightly, "Because we're not getting anywhere here."

"Yeah." Max nodded, before looking at all of us. "Roll the windows down and get out, we're going to try and lift the stupid thing. Everyone else butts in the air."

They all complied, and the Cullen spilled out and one by one began jumping across the massive fissure.

"Alright everyone." Max said as everyone grabbed gold. "On the count of three lift: One, two, _three_!" The van slowly left the ground as we began the slow trek across the fissure. The biggest problem itself was not dropping the minivan and working together. Many times someone lost grip on it, followed by curses and complaints. The other half of the time we had trouble trying to fly in the same pace and direction.

But finally, _finally_, we slowly lowered the van the van on to the ground. It rocked on its wheels for a moment before settling.

The Cullens happily crowded back into the van; it was their only source of cover from the sun.

"Alright everyone butts back in the air!" Max called and we all complied.

It wasn't long before we arrived. The Cullens were much slower, considering they were all packed in a minivan, but they pulled up above five minutes after we landed.

Smoke rose from the building that was about a hundred yards from us, we were a little on the late side. It had only taken us half of the day to get here, but still, we weren't soon enough.

"What do we do?" Gazzy asked, looking at Max.

Max sighed, "We search."

The entirety of us headed to the smoking building and began our search. We pulled up debris after debris searching for her, but nothing. I was starting to worry. A couple of us had taken to calling Angel's name. Maybe if she heard us, she would respond.

"You guys, over here!" Nudge waved her hand, trying to pull something up.

"What is that?" Emmett asked.

"I think it's a door or something." Max said, tugging on it hard; it opened with a bang.

"I'll go in first." Max decided as she crawled down into the dark hole. Nudge, Carlisle, and Gazzy followed in. I waited patiently at the top with Edward, hoping that Angel was in the hole so that we could go. I really didn't like this place.

Five minutes later and they were surfacing with Angel in Max's arms. It was a miracle in and out of itself.

"Angel!" Gazzy cried, running over to his sister. We all had our reunion with her, and Carlisle said that she was okay.

"She's fine; her eyesight should come back little by little after time." Carlisle said, and it seemed the entire flock seemed to breathe in relief.

It was a long flight back, we had to haul the minivan back over the fissure and by the time we had arrived back, I collapsed in my bed. I was exhausted beyond all means and just wanted to sleep. I was so glad that Angel was back with us, but right then? I just wanted some time with Edward, to relax, rest, and rejuvenate.

Thankfully, Max let me go, and as I lay there with Edward wrapped around me, all I could think was _Thank God_.

The night passed quickly, and I hummed as I rolled over onto Edward, trying to fall asleep after having woken up. His arms tightened around me and he buried his face in my hair. There was nothing better than being in Edward's arms.

By the time it was morning, I was well and ready to face the day. What better thing was there to do?


	13. TWELVE

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

* * *

"Bella?" Edward asked as I sat up in bed and stretched, feeling great after having a long nights sleep. On the downside, I was starving.

"Yea?" I asked, turning around to face him. What in the world did he want to know?

"Are you okay, after all that?" he asked hesitantly, and I briefly smiled.

"I'm fine Edward, never feeling better. How about you?" I wondered, shifting to sit beside him.

"Fine, love. I was just wondering." His eyes glimmered, I admired the golden iris' a moment before beaming at him.

"You know you don't have to worry, I'm pretty tough. I can a lot before bowing down to outside forces. And even then I won't give up. You have no idea what the word hellion means until you have met the Flock in a life or death moment." I patted his shoulder before getting up and gathering an outfit to get dressed. I could feel Edward eyes on me as I left the room and headed to the bathroom.

The morning passed by fairly uneventful. Breakfast was hearty, making up for the lack of a supper, and everyone couldn't stop gushing over Angel. Angel, of course, soaked up the attention for all it was worth.

Everyone, even the Cullens, was glad she was safe and sound. And slowly, she was recovering. She was smiling more often, despite having trouble seeing, and had even told us that she was using everyone else to see around her. Mind reading was a big help to her. She wouldn't let go of Celeste, and was stuck to Total's side like glue.

When Edward walked into the room, she walked straight up to him, looked up at him, and said, "Hi, I'm Angel, and this is Celeste."

Edward crouched down to her height, and smiled crookedly at her. "Hello there. I'm Edward. It's nice to finally meet you." He tilted his head to the side. "Did you know that I'm a mind reader just like you?"

Angel just nodded. "Yeah, Max told me all about you. But I'm still more powerful." She smiled angelically, with the perfect degree of danger.

Edward just chuckled, "Well then, little mind controller, how about you show us just how powerful you are? I _am_ curious."

"Why don't I just _tell_ you?" She whispered, and I could only imagine she had planted something in his head, as his eyes widened.

"You can…" He trailed off, visibly shocked.

"Yes, I can." She said. "But I could do so much more."

After that they had disappeared, and I could imagine where they had gone. I only smiled to myself though, knowing that my boyfriend and little sister were getting to know each other. It was a heartwarming moment, and one I wouldn't forget.

So it later that I found myself on the couch, thinking about what the two of them could be getting up to. Hopefully not trouble, heaven knows what Angel can convince Edward to do.

It seemed after Angel had gotten back that the house had lightened up a few notches. Everyone could just breathe easier.

I leaned my head against the arm of the couch, thinking. What could I do? I could go flying. Or I could read a book. Or I could play a board game with myself or someone else. Oh the possibilities were endless!

I found myself thinking of when I was little, and I would spin really fast in a circle, or when I hung upside down from the couch. I laughed as I realized I didn't have any inhibitions when I was younger, and how much fun it was. I always felt so free.

Suddenly, I heard a door opened and then close and I lightly hopped to my feet. I heard something, like the _whir, whir_ of helicopter blades, and internally I panicked. What if it was Erasers? What reason would Erasers have to attack us now?

I realized it was the Flock coming in the house, and I looked out the window up at the sky. A helicopter was hovering, looking for a place to land.

Suddenly Edward and Angel were beside me, he must have carried her back.

"Max." I called. Her head snapped to me. "Look."

Max hurried over to the window and watched as the helicopter slowly landed. I turned my attention to Edward.

"Who is it?" I asked him. "What do you hear?"

The Flock turned to look at him at this; they didn't know the Cullens had any abilities. Only Angel knew that Edward could read minds.

Edward concentrated for a moment, and I could only imagine how much strain he was putting on his mind reading. He answered me a minute later.

"It's someone called Dr. M? Who is that? And Nino Pierpont? They've come to take you guys to some island." He frowned.

"Dr. M is my mom." Max said. "And Nino is the person who gave us this place. But the bigger question is _why_ they are here. Last thing I know my mom was brainwashed by crazy scientists." She narrowed her eyes at the helicopter before realizing something. "What island?"

"Apparently they are supposed to bring all of you there before the 99% Plan reaches its peak." He winced, staring out the window. "Apparently it's not some simple virus."

Max whirled on him. "What do you mean it's not some simple virus?"

Edward held his hands out defensively. "Don't ask me, ask _them_!"

Max backed down, but did not apologize. We weren't ones for apologies.

The helicopter landed, and Dr. M stepped out. It'd been so long since I'd seen her; I wondered if Max had had a chance to visit with her mom, or if Dr. M had been so brainwashed that she couldn't even give that. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Max hesitantly answered it.

The '_hello, how have you been_' went by pretty fast. Next thing I knew, Dr. M was stepping into the house.

Angel ran to hug her; she'd been the most of a mother as we'd ever had. Nudge quickly followed suit, before it soon turned into a hug fest.

"Hello, dears." Dr. Martinez laughed, hugging us all back one by one.

"Where've you been? And weren't you brainwashed?" Wow, way to be blunt Nudge, I thought sarcastically.

"I was, but apparently I have a stronger mind than most. It wore off, and I was horrified at what I had done." Dr. M said, dodging the 'where've you been'. She sat down, and we all followed.

"What's that about an island?" Angel asked innocently. Dr. M whirled as if she'd been shocked, she hadn't expected Angel to ask that question or pick it from her head. No, that was Edward.

"Oh, that. We have an island set aside for all mutants. Its set on top of a place of paradise, you all can go there and not have to worry about being on the run. It's sort of the next stage for you guys." Dr. M told us honestly. She just then noticed Edward in the room. "And who are you?"

"Edward Cullen, Ma'am." Was all he said. I was sure he was being secretive. Don't give out too much information, something the Flock went by a lot these days.

"Well, I'm Dr. Martinez, a veterinarian. But you can just call me Dr. M." She smiled sincerely at him. "What brought you about to this Flock of kids?"

Edward smiled back, and I noticed it was tightlipped. Not showing any teeth then. "Bella is my girlfriend. I love her." He said, nodding his head. I watched as his bronze hair flopped over onto his forehead.

"Yeah." I smiled. "We love each other." I got up and walked to him as he sat on the couch, and sat down in his lap, hugging him and resting my head on his shoulder. Edward's arms wrapped around me and he sighed.

"I can see that." Dr. M bobbed her head like some of those bobblehead dolls.

"I sure hope you do, because Bella will be the only one for me." Was it just me or were there double meanings in his sentence?

Angel tugged on Dr. M pant leg, hugging Celeste to her chest.

Dr. M looked down at her. "Yes sweetheart?" She asked her.

"Can the Cullens come with us to the island?" She asked innocently. No way were we getting into that conversation. I had a feeling that they wouldn't, anyways. I mean, why would they? Why would they suffer through drinking fish blood for who knows how long? Not to mention they'd be much happier in North America, where they could run, fight, and play without getting in someone else's space.

"Angel." Max said, and Angel looked up at her. "I don't think the Cullens would want to be stuck on an island. I have a feeling it's just going to be us, Ang." She tried to placate Angel. Yeah, like that's going to earn you any brownie points.

Angel's eyes watered, she began to cry. "But if the Cullens won't go, Bells won't go, and then we won't ever see them again." She wailed. Oh h-… Oh not this, when Angel got an idea into her head, she tried to put it in other people's heads, literally. She mind controlled her way through whatever she wanted and got it. Angel had a powerful and dangerous gift, and she welded it happily. After all, to Angel, what was better than getting your way?

"Angel, no, they can't come." Max put her foot down, and Angel's wails quickly turned into screaming bloody murder.

"Just don't cave." I muttered into Edward's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure she knows what she is doing."

"I know." Was all Edward said back to me in response.

Eventually Angel calmed down, and Dr. M was solemn as she said, "Angel, this island was made just for you and your Flock. I'm sorry to say, but the Cullens can't come. If Bella wants to stay here with them that is her choice and her choice alone."

I nodded, "I am staying here. I am not going to leave them behind."

"Then that's that." Dr. M agreed, and she smiled warmly at me. Sometimes, just sometimes, you had to make sacrifices, and this was one of them.

"What about the virus that is supposed to ravage the world?" I asked Dr. M.

"Oh, that." Dr. M sighed. Edward tensed at my side. I wondered what she was thinking.

It was quiet for a long moment.

"It's horrible," Dr. M finally said. "We've been working for years trying to find a cure."

Max swallowed. "What are the signs?"

"Okay." Dr. Martinez took in a deep breath. "The toxin is first inhaled and moves through the lungs, causing a slight cough and, in some cases, a rash. The cells multiply, creating internal fissures in the organs and hemorrhaging into the bloodstream. A short time later, boils appear on the skin's surface. When the boils burst, the wounds weep, shedding billions of the highly contagious cells and infecting, basically, anyone in the vicinity." Dr. M cleared her throat. "At this point, with so many open sores secreting contagion, the victim will likely develop a staph infection that will quickly progress to necrotizing fasciitis, literally rotting the skin off the body in a matter of days."

I gulped. Not so good. A quick glance at Edward showed that he looked like he was going to be sick. And that was saying something as he is a vampire. Vampires don't get sick.

"So, to break it down: You breathe in this little villain, and it basically liquefies your organs, then moves to your bloodstream, and then rots off the surface of your skin until you're a bleeding, writhing mass of agony, all while infecting everyone around you in every way possible," Max said, and her face was pale. Mine felt pale too.

A quick scan of the Flock showed that they weren't doing so good either.

"Pretty much," Dr. Martinez said. "The toxin itself will kill almost all of the population on its own. But we estimate more than half of the deaths will be from suicide." It was just horrible.

"We should get going." Max said, looking outside.

"Yes." Dr. M agreed. "Alrighty then, everyone. It's time to go. We came here to take you guys to the island. So up and out then to the helicopter." Dr. Martinez smiled, and Max nodded her head. This was goodbye.

We all hugged, saying our goodbyes, knowing that this was the last time we would all see each other. From now on, the Flock would be on the island, and the Cullens and I would be here, trying to make our best with what would be left of the world.

Everyone clambered on the helicopter, and Edward and I stood below, watching as the blades whipped at the air and it slowly rose up. Nevermore would we meet up again, nevermore would we see other again. This was the point where our paths would weave away from each other, never to cross. It was a sad event, but when the helicopter was out of sight, I found I could breathe easier. This was the start to new beginnings, no matter how horrific the near future might be.

"Edward?" I asked as the surrounding silence filled the air. He turned to me.

"Yes, Bella?" His face was open, showing curiousity. I took my chance while I could.

"I want to move back to Forks. Back home."


	14. THIRTEEN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

* * *

I sighed as I took in my old bedroom in Charlie's house. After I had told Edward that I wanted to move back to Forks, it was all the Cullens could do to pack fast enough. They all loved Forks and I had to admit, the place was as homey as it would ever get. I'd packed up all my stuff and we had hauled everything back to the big white mansion.

I'd told them about the virus not long after we got back. They were all horrified at the way everything would go down. I hadn't painted a pretty picture, and that night, it seemed as if horror was the dominant emotion. It hit Carlisle the most though. Here he was, taking care of people in the hospital, and receiving the news that nobody would survive… Let's just say I'll never forget his face. There was nothing he could do, it mutated too fast.

And soon enough he wouldn't have people to tend to. It saddened me, but there was nothing any of us could do. Charlie would die, and so would Jake and his pack. It was sad seeing as I didn't give him much thought these days.

On a happier note, it was nice to be back.

To be here, in the place where I met and fell in love with Edward, well there wasn't a thing better. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Soon the world would end, but I'd be having the time of my life with the vampires that were like a second family. Yea, life couldn't get _any_ better.

I'd had to explain the whole world ending thing to Charlie, as well as the fact that the Cullens and I were immune. He had taken everything in stride, but was left feeling a little off by the fact that the world would end.

I felt Edward's hand brush along my back, along the feathers on my wings. Feeling a smile start to stretch my face, I turned around and hugged his waist. I could live like this for forever, and I sure hoped I did.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" Edward asked, and I smiled at the age old question.

"Nothing. Everything. What's going to happen when the virus really picks up? How we are going to stock up on food when it really hits and people are dying from left to right. I really don't want to see Angela or Charlie die, but I know that I'm going to have to." I sighed heavily, so much to worry over.

"It's okay love, we'll get through it like we always have." Edward soothed. I looked up at him.

"You don't know that."

"I know." He hugged me close to his chest. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. That sounds good. "

Edward and I headed out the front door to walk along the edge of the woods. It was a nice day, the usual cloudy, but not raining. The wind felt good against the feathers on my wings, and I extended them behind me.

The walk was fairly peaceful, until Edward stiffened beside me and stopped walking. I ground to a stop as I looked up at him.

"What is it?"

Edward concentrated for a moment. "The wolves. They want to know why we have come back. They're mad because they thought we had left for good."

"Oh." Figures.

"They want to talk, on the border. Tonight." He told me, and his brow furrowed. "No, we don't want to attack you, you stupid mutts."

This time I laughed.

Edward relaxed the next moment, and I could only assume that they had left.

"Come on, you need to eat. I'll make you some chicken, or whatever you want. I know you're not a big meat eater." He said, and began leading me in the direction of my house.

"Can we go to your house to eat?" I tried to appeal to him my idea.

He huffed out a sigh. "Sure."

"If it makes you happy, you can drive." I offered, and Edward finally cracked a smile.

"It does."

I clambered into the truck as Edward closed the door after me, before flashing over onto the other side. He turned the key in the ignition, and the truck started at a roar before idling at top volume.

The drive to the Cullens was short. Edward constantly pushed the limits of my truck, never one for going below a hundred miles per hour. But when my truck groaned for the third time, I had to put my foot down. Edward wasn't allowed to kill my truck.

"Edward, stop it. My truck is a senior citizen, treat it with respect!" I smiled at him to take the edge off of my words. He sighed, pouted, but slowed down.

I rolled my shoulders as we pulled up to the large white house. It was still as amazing as the first time I saw it. Huge, white, and enough to make anyone's jaw drop.

Esme was waiting on the porch. I smiled at her as Edward raced over to my side of the truck and opened my door for me, before offering me his arm. I took it; apparently chivalry isn't dead and Edward is full of it.

We both walked up the steps and Esme beamed at our locked arms.

"It's still so nice to see you two together." She mused, and Edward chuckled.

"Well." I looked around as I entered the house. "Where's the food? I'm starved."

"In the kitchen, dear. You go sit down at the dining room table and I'll bring it out to you." Esme gave me her motherly smile and ushered me off. Edward followed because he loves to watch me eat. For some reason, it fascinates him.

I sat down at the kitchen table. Edward seated himself beside me, smiling widely. He must be in a good mood, it's not often he smiles; except when he is with me, of course.

I asked the age old question that we seemed to have. "What's on your mind?"

Edward nodded at the question and smiled at me. "Lots of things; you, the end of the world, the wolf pack, the Flock. As a vampire, I have a lot more space in my head than you do, and a lot more thinking room." He then chuckled to himself. "Esme made you a whole lasagna. She thinks you have a bottomless pit for a stomach."

I rolled my eyes as Esme came out of the kitchen.

"It's true dear; you eat so much food that it makes one wonder where it all goes." She set a plate of lasagna in front of me and the pan in the middle of the table.

"Thanks, this looks _really_ good!" I grinned, bobbing my head, and dug in.

Esme nodded, turning to go back to the kitchen. "You're welcome, Bella."

Edward smirked at my side as I helped myself to a second slice after having demolished the first one. He was all too happy to watch me devour his mother's creation, and boy was it good!

I stopped stuffing my face for a moment to ask him a question.

"How do you Vampires _do_ it? This is the best stuff I've ever eaten; there must be some secret to making the best food in the world."

He shook his head at me as if what he was about to tell me was basic stuff. "Food Network, Bella. All you need to know is Food Network."

I gawped at him and stuffed another bite of food in my mouth. Food Network? Really?

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered to him and helped myself to a third slice of Lasagna. This really was good stuff. I hoped Esme would make more later on.

I finished lunch and went outside to fly around. Edward, Esme, and Alice went to sit on the porch and watch. I briefly wondered if they were doing the birdkid version of bird watching. I mean, you got the wings, the wind in your hair, the being part bird, and the sky for miles and miles. And on the other hand you have the vampires staring at you the entire time like they have nothing better to do. I seriously considered throwing a dozen pinecones at them just to see if they would move.

Alice apparently saw that as she laughed at me and shook her head. Edward smirked at me; he must really want me to throw something at him. Esme just turned to question them; she wanted to know what was so funny.

"Oh nothing, Bella just wanted to throw pinecones at us." Alice said lightly, and Esme giggled.

"Oh yea," I grinned.

After a while I got tired of being the center of attention for three very happy vampires. After all, I was never one for the spotlight.

Pulling my wings back, I pointed and dived. When I was close to the ground, I flapped my wings lightly and was running before I had even hit the ground. I had this landing technique down pat and it was one of my favorites.

Edward was waiting for me after I landed. I ran right into his arms and snuffled blissfully into his chest. His arms came to wrap around me, always my safe haven. There was nothing better than Edward and his hugs and kisses. He chuckled and kissed my head.

"I love you." I mumbled into his chest. I felt his smile as he trailed his lips downwards.

"I love you too."

Alice bounced up to us, a wide smile on her face.

"What's up you two?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing much."

Edward chuckled. "Alice, what do you want? I hear you blocking your mind, you little imp."

Alice's smile transformed into a beaming grin. "Oh nothing, I just want some girl time with Bella."

I huffed out a sigh; I could do without getting all dressed up. But I'd do it for Alice, and then get back into my old clothes.

Alice whirled on me. "Don't you even dare."

I just smiled. "Oh I dare."

Alice gritted her teeth and stomped off. I smirked; I had gotten my way for once and it felt good.

"Sorry." I muttered as she stalked off. Thing was, I wasn't really sorry.

Edward shook his head, crooked smile in place. "I can't believe you sometimes."

I shrugged, turning to walk into the house. Edward kept pace with me, his hand weaving around my own. It was always nice to be by his side, and now was no exception.

I might have felt sorry for Alice. But right now I just wanted to spend time with Edward. She would just have to get over it; I'd play dress up with her later. From the distance, I heard Alice squeal. Edward chuckled.

"You've made her very happy."

I shrugged. "I know."

I tugged Edward up the stairs and to his room. I sat down on the bed in the middle of room and watched as Edward inspected his music collection. He pulled a CD from the shelf and slipped it into his music player. It was so advanced that it hurt my head just looking at it. There was just too many buttons.

He sat down on the bed beside me and chuckled. I looked at him. His expression was full of amusement.

"What?" I asked.

"Your expression," he chortled. I threw a pillow at him. It met its target and he pretended to fall back. I say pretended because a silly pillow couldn't make a vampire fall back.

Looking at him for a moment, I fell back just to lie beside him.

"This is fun."

"What?" Edward asked me, a quirk in his lips.

"Just… this. Us, being ourselves. There's no barrier between us, we're free to do whatever we want."

Edward sat up, the pillow falling from him.

"Forever and ever," he told me, and I nodded.

"But first, the world has to end." I said solemnly.

"Yes," he agreed, "First the world has to end."


	15. FOURTEEN

**AN: Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

* * *

"I'm starved," I said as I sat up. We had just been having a lot of fun, until I mentioned that the world was going to end. Then everything just turned, well… solemn.

Edward looked at me for a moment. He got up and walked around to my side of the bed.

"Follow me love, and you can have some supper and a good night's rest." To seal off the deal, he held out his hand. I took it, the offer more than appealing.

"Well," I said as I walked beside him. "Where's this food you were talking about?" I wondered if he'd noticed the teasing tone in my voice.

"Right here," he said as we rounded the corner to the kitchen. And true to his word, Esme was cooking. I salivated at the food already cooked, and eagerly sat down when Edward pulled out a chair for me. He then sat down beside me.

"Eat up." Esme said as she sat a plate heaping with fried chicken and mashed potatoes with white gravy in front of me. I stared at my plate for a second. It just looked so good, that I had to dig in _right now_. I wasn't going to waste such good food.

Edward watched as I dug in, and I rolled my eyes at him. I hadn't even noticed Esme leaving the room, a smile on her face.

"Thanks." I said, knowing she would hear me.

"Are you going to eat?" Edward asked me as I sat there.

"Oh! Yea." I said, shaken from my thoughts. I dug in, and sighed as the chicken hit my taste buds. It was better than Kentucky Fried Chicken! The mashed potatoes and white gravy were really good too. Esme had made an okay meal a really good meal.

After I finished, I remembered the meeting the wolves and the Cullens were going to have. And here Edward probably thought I had forgotten all about it!

"I'm going to the meeting with you guys," I told him, a smirk on my face.

Edward sighed, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Listen here. I'm going. I've been around more dangerous things Edward. So don't worry. If anything goes off, I'll fly from above," I said my right hand on my hip. I wasn't afraid of a bunch of lousy shape shifters, nor was I afraid of vampires. I had been around a lot worse.

"Okay." He conceded, but then narrowed his eyes. "But if anything goes down, you better be in the air. Shape shifters are dangerous."

"So are a flock of hawks."

Edward raised his eyebrows at that one, but I didn't elaborate on the story where Gazzy and Iggy had a Flock of hawks to rescue the Flock and me from the school. It had been really fun seeing them tear into the whitecoats and erasers. Kind of like the hazards for messing with a bunch of birdkids.

"What time do we leave?" I asked him.

"Seven."

I nodded, that seemed good.

"Well, I'm going to go flying. Call me when it's time to go." I smiled, before turning toward the door and letting myself out. I looked up at the sky as left the house, the sun was setting and it was getting dark out. Perfect for a night flight.

I started running, and when I got to the edge of the porch, I pushed off hard. As soon as I was airborne, I snapped out my wings and began flying. I looked down as I slowly went higher, and saw Edward leave the house, looking longingly toward me. I wasn't sure if it was for me or flying, but I waved toward him anyways, before flying higher. I loved going high enough to touch the clouds, but I couldn't do that right now. I had to stay within hearing distance.

"I'll see you later." I heard Edward say in my direction. I nodded, and then watched as he disappeared into the forest.

Flapping harder, I soared higher, wondering where he was going. Hunting? Or just for a late night run? Do I dare follow him and find out? I considered that for a moment. The thought was just too appealing, I dared.

I turned and followed at a distance in the direction he had gone. Doing a little searching, I tried to find him, but he was long gone. I sighed. Oh well. There were other things I could do, but I was determined to find him. I really wanted to see him when he was hunting.

Squinting, I considered my options. It brought to mind when I'd been in school and they set us in the mazes. Maybe I could somehow twist that into finding Edward? It was worth a shot. Closing my eyes, I focused on Edward and the unique ability all birds had to navigate. I thought about the four directions—north, east, south, and west—and began getting an urge to go north. It was working!

Quickly now, I began flying in that direction. The urge got stronger the closer I got, and I just knew I was nearing him. I made sure to stay high up in the clouds; I couldn't have him seeing me. A few moments more and I spotted him stalking a mountain lion. He was definitely hunting, I had to see this. I flew lower, straining my raptor eyesight. I knew I would be safe and there would be no reason for him to get mad if I was out of reach, so I continued to fly lower, watching him hunt. He jumped, and I watched as he sunk his teeth into the mountain lions neck.

And then his head snapped up at me and he growled. He. Growled. At. Me. I turned tail and flew away, knowing he'd be mad enough for three when I got back. But he didn't really have much fodder for that anyways, considering I had been high up away from where he could reach me. I couldn't help smiling though, I had seen him hunting. It was a dream come true.

I landed at the house and inspected my damp clothing. I had been flying pretty close to the clouds, enough that drops of water sometimes fell on me. Not exactly fun. A flash in the corner of my eye had me whirling around; I really hoped that it wasn't an eraser… even though that wasn't exactly possible right now.

I sighed with relief that it was just Edward, and boy did he look mad. I envisioned my funeral after my vampire boyfriend was done verbally chewing me out. Death by way of words, how nice.

"You know, you could of at least warned me you were going to follow me," he said, and I ignore him for a moment, evaluating my chances for escape. Probable? Yes. Logical? No. Can I make it? Heck yes! But is it worth losing the time to snap at the wolves about the world ending and giving them a taste of their own medicine? No _way_.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I snap back into attention. I realize I'd zoned out when he was talking, and give myself a good shake.

"Yea?" I asked him back, and he snorted.

"You weren't listening, were you?" I considered his words.

"No." I told him, shaking my head..

Edward sighed, and pursed his lips.

"Come on then, we need to get going." He sighed, before heading over to the Volvo. I followed thoughts of his family in my mind.

"Your family?" I asked him, just to be sure.

"They'll be there," he assured, and I just nodded dumbly. I felt like a bobblehead.

We got in the car, and Edward closed my door, ever the gentleman. It felt comforting but familiar as he seated himself in the driver's side. The car pulled into motion, and I reached for his hand. He gladly gave me his right hand, and the familiar coldness was nice and soothing.

We sat that way in silence. I thought over my life as he drove. All the pain and tears; times when I'd been happy, and times when I'd felt at my lowest. I remembered when Ari died; I remembered when the Flock and I had stopped evil incorporations. Then my thoughts turned to the Cullens. When I'd first saw them, and when I'd balled my eyes out when left. Then, when I'd saved him in Italy, and then everything that had happened since then. I'd miss the Flock, but the Cullens needed me more; I had information from the time I'd been in the school that could help.

Finally we pulled up at the border. Edward disappeared from his side of the car, and then reappeared at my side. He opened my door, and I noticed the smile on his face. I couldn't help smiling back, it was contagious.

"Come on, love." He said, helping me onto his back. I settle myself, squeezing his neck in a choke hold that would have killed a normal person. But it wasn't just his neck I was holding on to, it was his hips with my legs. He was lucky he wasn't a normal person.

"I'm good." I told him, and then the world blurred as he started to run. I kept my eyes wide open, and I even extended my wings behind me as the wind tousled my hair and feathers. It was so nice, but not comparable to flying. Close, but not quite. I even laughed as Edward jumped over a log… or three.

"You like that?" he asked, and then next thing I knew, he was jumping off trees.

"Edward!" I shouted. He was insane, but then again, I loved him for it.

"My little spider monkey," he teased, rolling his shoulders.

"I'm no spider monkey," I sighed.

A few more long seconds and we arrived in the clearing. I slid off Edward's back, feeling my legs and arms cramp from holding on to him so hard. I stretch them, feeling my muscles scream in relief.

"You okay?" Edward asked me. I nodded.

"Fine." I smirked.

I took in my surroundings, Edward's family stood on one side of an invisible line, and on the other side? The wolf was pack was stood, hackles raised. Sam stood in the middle of them. I shook my head as he tensed at our arrival. He had no clue the load of information I was about to unload on him. This was serious.

"Welcome." Carlisle smiled at us and I nodded at him. I took my spot beside them, feeling like I was one of them even though I was just an avian-human hybrid. Edward lined up to stand beside me.

"Thanks," I said.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, and I hated how it was so rude. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm allowed to make decisions for myself." I could feel my blood start to boil.

"You're only eighteen; you don't know what you're getting into with these bloodsuckers," Sam said, one black eyebrow raised.

"Actually fifteen, but I have been through more than you have. And yes, I _do_ know what I'm getting into." I retorted, a full list on what I had been through ready and waiting on the tip of my tongue. It infuriated me that Sam would dare challenge my common sense. My common sense was sharper honed than _his_.

"And what is that?" Sam smiled, clearly thinking he had me. Well _newsflash_, he didn't.

"Have you ever eaten out of dumpster bins because you don't know when your next meal is? Slept in a tree because the ground didn't feel safe enough? Run away from mad-crazy-insane scientists? How about having multiple groups of people trying to kill you 24/7? What about being covered in dirt and god knows what else for days on end without a shower? Trust me, I _do_ know." My voice was clear, and it felt good telling them all that.

I looked over at the Cullens. They were calm. They had all heard this before, so it didn't shock them as much. As for the wolves, they looked horrified. Well, tough luck for them. I had better things to do than to feel sympathy over them. Like, oh I don't know… _survive_.

"No, but we'll still have to talk with the council about this… and you."

"Listen here buddy. I'm going to tell this to you straight, and you better listen hard. The world is going to end. Soon that pampered life you lead at him is going to seem luxurious after what is going to go down. You better start counting your blessings, because the killer toxin that is ravaging the world is going to kill almost the entire population. The other half will die of suicide. Alice can confirm this for you." Alice nodded. I took a deep breath, placed my hands on my hips, and prepared to start in again. "The world is going to die of a killer virus, and if you still think that my being changed into a vampire is more horrendous than that, I swear I will beat you into next Tuesday."

Silence. That's all I could hear. I gave myself a mental round of applause.

Carlisle cleared his throat, looking like he wanted to take control of the meeting again.

"Well, as you can see, Bella has been through a lot in her life, and the world is about to suffer through more. I think you guys should prepare, and stop worrying over the treaty. We won't break it."

Sam sighed, and the line of wolves growled.

"Well, if the world is going to end, how would we prepare? What signs would we look for in someone that is ill?" Sam asked, and this time it was Jasper that spoke up.

"I only know this because they told me. But the signs are this..." And then he recounted exactly what Dr. M had said. I knew it was exact, because Edward has perfect memory, and he passed the memory and how it played out to them.

"So if anyone has boils on their skin, or starts couching and gets a rash, stay away from them?" Sam asked. What was the guy, two?

Jasper nodded. "Yea. Stay far away from them and have them quarantined. It's best to take no risks. Not to mention that their skin will start to rot away because of the boils."

They began discussing possible ways to avoid the toxin, but to be truthful, it was impossible. The most this would do is give them a longer survival rate. I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. They might as well give it up.

After they talked about the toxin, they began to discuss why the Cullens came back. Let's just say voices were raised, and mine was one of them. As of late they had been annoying the crap out of me.

Fifteen minutes later and we were heading back, the treaty restored. It felt good knowing that they wouldn't just randomly attack us, but I felt queasy, like something bad was going to happen. I knew better than to push something like this to the side, but everything about the situation was… off.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he noticed my face.

I forced a smile on my face and lied. "Nothing. Everything's fine." I don't know why I lied, but I did.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, but otherwise didn't comment.

We were driving along a road, and on one side was a steep hill going downward. For some reason the sight of it made me nauseous, and all I wanted was to get past it. This part of the road never made me feel like that. Suddenly, the feeling in my chest began to get stronger. It was like it was pulsing; telling me something was going to happen, _now_. Edward's phone began to ominously ring, and he reached into his pocket to pull it out.

It wasn't but a few seconds that I felt like this, this horrible sickening feeling, before something crashed _hard_ into the Volvo causing us to go rolling down the hill.


End file.
